What if Kakashi wasn't raised in Konoha? (On hiatus)
by Luka Soy
Summary: What if the Copycat Ninja wasn't raised in Konoha and he was loyal to someone else? This includes both Akatsuki and Orochimaru. This will be non-canon, the things I changed are written inside. I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I do own a few of the oc's later in the story.**

 **Things I changed: Sakumo didn't kill himself. Kakashi became a chuunin aged 8. Kabuto is much older and lived when Kakashi was a kid. Obito had second level sharingan before the bridge.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy my second story. I will continue Survivor. But I kinda have a writers block at the moment. So I am doing this right now, it was a small little thing I wrote in my free time. Tell me what you think of it.**

 **Chapter 1: In which a snake kidnaps a wolf**

The 8 year old Hatake prodigy sat in front of the memorial stone of Konohagakure. "Hey mum, I became a Chuunin today. The exam was pretty easy. But I was the youngest who passed the exam, ever, well that's what the Hokage told me. Dad is very proud of me." He said. "Tch, I am talking to a stone. I am so pathetic." He added, his father walked towards the memorial stone. "Let's get some ramen, Kashi-chan." Sakumo said. "Dad!" Kakashi yelled and hugged is father. "Come on." Sakumo said and gave his son a piggyback ride. "Yeah!" he said and laughed. Both Kakashi and Sakumo didn't notice a certain black haired snake-man watching them. "My Lord, is that the kid?" a certain grey haired medic asked. "Yes that's him." The snake smirked, knowing that the boy would be working for him soon enough. "I am so incredibly proud of you Kashi." Sakumo said. "Thank you father." Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Sakumo ordered their miso with eggplant. Their favourite food. "Good evening Sakumo." A man's voice said. "Good evening Minato." Sakumo said. "Dad, who is he?" Kakashi asked his father. "This is Minato, he'll be your new sensei, Minato this is my son Kakashi." Sakumo explained. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "It is a pleasure to meet you Minato-sensei." He said politely. "Nice to meet you too Kakashi." Minato said with a smile. He also ordered some ramen and they all ate together. "So Kakashi, you've passed the exam easily. You inherited it from your father." Minato said smiling. "I guess." Kakashi said, he felt uncomfortable. Like someone, or something rather was watching him. "Well, I need to make some preparations for the training tomorrow. Eight o'clock at the training fields, see you tomorrow, you're placed in team seven. You'll meet your teammates tomorrow as well. Bye guys." Minato said when they were done. "Bye Minato-sensei." Kakashi said and Sakumo waved.

"Dad, can I take a run through the forest tonight?" Kakashi asked his dad. "Of course, be home before it gets too dark." Sakumo said and patted his son's head. "Thanks dad." And Kakashi dashed off. He reached the forest, he loved being in the forest. It made him feel so calm, it was really nice after that uncomfortable feeling from before. Kakashi sighed and climbed up a tree. It was time for some running. He jumped from tree to tree, but suddenly he got that same feeling again. Kakashi shivered and knew he had to make his way back to his home. He ran back through the forest. "My, my, if that isn't the Hatake kid." A shinobi said, it was a shinobi from Otogakure. "My leader wants you." He said and attacked Kakashi. Even though he was strong, the Oto Shinobi was stronger. Kakashi couldn't win, the shinobi was a Jounin after all. "Kashi!" Sakumo yelled, looking for his son. He entered the forest and saw Kakashi, unconscious, being held by an Oto shinobi.

"Kakashi!" Sakumo yelled and ran to his son. "No, no, don't touch him." the snake suddenly appeared. "Orochimaru!" Sakumo yelled. "Let my son go!" he added. Orochimaru just laughed. "Kakashi!" Minato yelled who heard Sakumo yell. Kakashi opened his eyes, they looked completely blank. Like he was still asleep. "Kashi!" Sakumo yelled and jumped over Orochimaru. He killed the Oto shinobi easily. "Kakashi, Ssh it will all be alright now." Sakumo said as he hugged his son. Kakashi still looked blank. "Kakashi won't wake out of this state without me telling he is allowed to wake up." Orochimaru said smirking. "What?" Minato asked shocked. "Kakashi is under heavy Genjutsu. He thinks he is stabbed in his stomach with a poisonous knife." Orochimaru said insanely. "Let my son go, you bastard." Sakumo said. Orochimaru chuckled. "What if I would tell you that I am going to take Kakashi with me?" He asked. Sakumo picked up his son. "Don't you dare!" he said angry. "Kakashi come here." Orochimaru commanded. Kakashi escaped out of his father's grip and stumbled to Orochimaru. "Kakashi what are you doing?" Minato asked shocked.

"Kakashi doesn't know what he is doing, as long as he is under my Genjutsu, he'll do anything I ask him to without disobeying. He is almost my obedient servant that will do anything I say already, right Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked smirking. Kakashi kneeled down next to the snake Sannin like he was the snake's servant. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, I am your obedient servant, I will obey your every command." Kakashi replied hollowly. "Good boy, attack your dad and sensei." Orochimaru said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." the silver haired boy said and attacked his own father and his new sensei. he took out a kunai and pointed it at his dad's heart and went in for the kill. "I'm sorry Kakashi." Sakumo said and disarmed his 8 year old son. "Please let me attack you father, I need to obey Orochimaru-sama." he said. Sakumo looked shocked with his son's words. "Kakashi snap out of it." Minato said in shock. "Please sensei." Kakashi pleaded. "You did good for a Chuunin who hasn't had me as a sensei yet, little pet. We've got to go." Orochimaru said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." the silver haired chuunin said. Snakes surrounded both Orochimaru and Kakashi and they disappeared. "Kakashi!" Sakumo yelled.

Kakashi woke up, he woke up tied in a chair. The Genjutsu was gone, although he didn't remember that he was put under Genjutsu in the first place. "Kukuku, seems you're finally awake Kashi." A hissing voice said. Kakashi was scared, no he was terrified. "W-Who are you?" Kakashi asked the snake. "I am Orochimaru, but soon I'll be your leader." He said smirking. "But first, I need to remove all Konoha out of you." He added. "I will never betray my village!" Kakashi yelled and noticed he wasn't wearing his Hitai-ate anymore. "I already thought you would say that, your father brainwashed you to think your village is the most important thing in the world. I will show you that isn't true. Loyalty to something as weak as that village is pointless, I'll teach you to be loyal to someone who does matter." Orochimaru said. Snakes creeped up Kakashi's legs. "W-What are you doing?" Kakashi asked scared. The snakes moved over his body. They bit Kakashi in his arms and neck, right into his veins. His memories started to fade. 'Who was that silver haired man? Why was he hugging me? Who is that blond man, do I know him? What is that leaf-like sign, where does it come from? Who am I, and who is this man in front of me?' Kakashi thought. He stared blankly at the wall. "Oi Kashi? You okay?" Orochimaru asked. "Kashi?" Kakashi asked. "Kakashi, that's your name." Orochimaru said. "Kakashi." He said. "That sounds familiar." He added, Orochimaru smirked. His plan worked. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked. "I am Orochimaru, I am the leader of your village and your master." He said. "My village?" Kakashi asked. "Yes your village, the Otogakure." Orochimaru said. "My village, the Otogakure. Yes that sounds right. But why am I tied up, Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"I think it is important you know how to address me first, I am Orochimaru-sama to you." He said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said. "Now, why you're tied up. Shinobi from the Konohagakure, an enemy village, had kidnapped you and used Genjutsu on you, they wanted you to join them. Because you're a very strong shinobi. They erased your memories and I didn't know what they had told you, but seeing you're alright I will untie you." Orochimaru explained and untied Kakashi. "Thank you for helping me with my memory loss, I owe you my life, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and bowed. Orochimaru smirk grew even wider, his plan really worked. Kakashi trusted him completely now. "I think you're old enough for a curse mark now." Orochimaru said.

"A curse mark, Orochimaru-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Yes a curse mark, the power of the Otogakure." Orochimaru said and pulled Kakashi closer. For some reason Kakashi knew this wasn't right. But he didn't dare to do anything against Orochimaru, he was the leader of his village after all. Orochimaru bit Kakashi in his neck and his body went limp. "So Kashi, that's the strongest curse mark there is. You're going to become so strong Kashi." Orochimaru said and stroked the young chuunin's head who had a pained look painted on his face. 'And so under my control.' He thought ad smirked. Kakashi screamed. It was like he was on fire. Black dots appeared before his eyes and he fainted. "Get a room ready for our new comrade, Kabuto." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto, the grey haired medic said.

The next day in Konohagakure. "God dammit, god dammit!" Sakumo said. "Sakumo, what's wrong?" Jiraiya, the Toad Sage asked. "It's Kakashi, Orochimaru kidnapped him." Sakumo said and burst out in tears. "He kidnapped him?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes, he had Kakashi under his Genjutsu. He obeyed Orochimaru completely. I don't know what he wants to do with him." Sakumo was desperate, he really wanted his son back. "We'll save him. We'll get him back from Orochimaru." Jiraiya said. "Ohayõ Sakumo." Minato sounded down too. A black haired boy and a brown haired girl followed the blond sensei. "Sensei, where is our last teammate?" the boy asked. "Ohayõ Minato." Sakumo said. "This are Obito and Rin, my two new students." Minato said, although he didn't sound happy. "Your last teammate, well, uhm, he'll be joining us later." He said, trying not to hurt Sakumo because of his son. "Why?" Obito asked. "Because the old Snake Sannin kidnapped him." Sakumo said emotionless. "Oh, I am sorry I asked." Obito said. "I am sorry to hear that, sir." Rin said. "What is your name, sir?" she asked. "I am Hatake Sakumo." He said. "And what is the name of our last teammate, mister Hatake, it sounds like you know him?" Obito asked. "Kakashi, my son." Sakumo said. "Kakashi, the boy who passed the chuunin exam at the age of 8?" Rin asked. "Yes, that Kakashi." He said and had to hold himself back, he almost burst in tears again. "That's horrible! I hope you'll get him back." She said.

Minato and his students walked to their training field. "Minato-sensei is sad isn't he?" Obito asked Rin. "Yeah, he probably cared about Kakashi. Or he knew Kakashi's father before." She answered. Suddenly, five Oto shinobi appeared. "What do you guys want now?" Minato asked angry. "Orochimaru-sama asked us to kidnap someone else." One of them smirked. Sakumo came walking onto the training field. "There he is." The same shinobi's smirk grew wider and attacked Sakumo together with his comrades. Sakumo, who didn't saw it coming, was ambushed, but still tried to fight the shinobi off. Kabuto appeared as well. "Sakumo, don't you want to see your son, eh?" he asked and chuckled. Sakumo stopped struggling. The Oto shinobi smirked and easily knocked him out. "Sakumo!" Minato yelled and tried to run to the silver haired shinobi. But snakes had surrounded his body, so he couldn't help Sakumo. Kabuto laughed. "You won't see him ever again." And all of them disappeared as fast as they had appeared. They took Sakumo with them too.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, please review if you did. Tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And also this one.**

 **I don't own Naruto, Rated T for dark themes and swearing later on.**

 **Chapter two: In which a certain silver haired boy betrays his village**

Sakumo woke up tied in a chair. "My, you're awake Sakumo-kun." Orochimaru said. "What do you want from me?" Sakumo asked angry. "You're the first person to experience power of the strongest Oto shinobi of his generation." Orochimaru said cheery. "W-What?" Sakumo asked, the strongest Oto shinobi, he was going to die! "Come here." Orochimaru commanded. There he was, the silver haired prodigy. But he wasn't wearing the Konohagakure's Hitai-Ate anymore, he wore the Otogakure's now. his eyes only showed blank loyalty towards the snake. "Kashi!" Sakumo yelled. "Kakashi, activate your mark." Orochimaru commanded. "But Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san told me I wasn't allowed to use it yet, it would be bad for my health." Kakashi said. "Well, he's the medic so he'll know best right?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said. "What did you do to him?" Sakumo asked angry. "What does he mean, Orochimaru-sama?" Kakashi asked his 'leader'. "He is from the village that kidnapped you." His leader whispered in his ear. Kakashi's face turned in disgust and hate for his own father.

"Kakashi, why do you obey him?" Sakumo yelled. "Because I am the leader of Kakashi's village." Orochimaru said. "You're not, Kakashi is from Konoha!" Sakumo yelled. "Let's ask him, eh?" Orochimaru asked. "Kashi, which village do you belong to, and who do you belong to?" he asked Kakashi. "I belong to the Otogakure, my body and mind belong to you Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi replied hollowly, like someone who had been brainwashed to say it. "Good boy." Orochimaru said and patted Kakashi's head. Kakashi seemed happy with the praise he got from his 'leader'. "You did this to my son, bastard!" Sakumo yelled, but was silenced by Kakashi's slap. He slapped his own father straight in his face. "Don't you dare to use that word to describe Orochimaru-sama!" he hissed angry, but his eyes were blank. "Ssh Kashi, don't work yourself up to much." Orochimaru said and caressed the place where Kakashi's mark was placed. "I am so sorry Orochimaru-sama." And kneeled down for his 'leader'. "Stand up Kashi." Orochimaru said and Kakashi stood up. It made Sakumo so angry, that snake using his nickname for his son. Who doesn't even seem to remember him? "Kakashi, go to Kabuto, it's time for your check-up, you're dismissed." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said, bowed and left.

"What did you do to my son, tell me?" Sakumo asked angry trying to escape the binds. "I made him forget everything, he only knows me as his leader and Otogakure as his home." Orochimaru said smirking. "And he will never remember you or his old village. Because his memories are covered as long as my venom runs through his veins." He added. "Bastard." Sakumo said angry. "He'll kill his own father." Orochimaru chuckled. Sakumo tried to escape the binds he was put in by Orochimaru. "It's no use, the bindings are unbreakable. The only thing you can do is stay here and wait for your death." Orochimaru chuckled. Sakumo knew it was no use, his son did not remember him. And he would never remember him ever again. Sakumo looked to the floor. "You've accepted your faith?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes, I can't do anything to change it." Sakumo said in defeat. Orochimaru chuckled and left Sakumo alone.

Minato, Obito and Rin did complete their training even though Sakumo was kidnapped and it was already evening. They were exhausted. After that they went to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya!" Minato yelled. "Oi Minato." Jiraiya said happily, but when he saw Minato's expression his smile faded. "Oto shinobi kidnapped Sakumo." Minato said. "What why?" Jiraiya asked in shock. "We don't know, but we are scared what Orochimaru wants to do to Sakumo and Kakashi." Minato said. Obito and Rin didn't really understand all the stress about the situation. They didn't know how strong the Hatake clan was and how much they had done for their own village. "Guys, you're dismissed. Training tomorrow is on the same time as today." Minato said and Rin and Obito left. "This is really getting out of hand, what is he going to do next?" he said and sat down next to Jiraiya. "We'll have to let it rest for now, there are more threats." He said. "I know sensei." Minato answered. "So let's get some ramen shall we?" Jiraiya asked. "Yeah." Minato answered and they walked to the ramen shop together.

The next day Sakumo was still tied up and he didn't sleep at all. "Ohayõ Sakumo-kun." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "Good news, Kashi is allowed to use his curse mark." He added with a smile. "N-No, why, why did you give him a curse mark. Why did you ruin his life?" Sakumo asked, tears streamed down his face. The man with a heart of ice had been broken. "Because Kakashi is an Oto shinobi. And soon, your entire village will think Kakashi was kidnapped by me and they won't know I rule over Otogakure and still trust them. Then when I and some of my shinobi attack Konoha, they'll see Kakashi as a real Oto shinobi. The way Kakashi will act will make sure they won't want to save Kakashi anymore, they will think he really joined me. And when he is old enough he'll become one of my commanders, fighting for his village. With me as his God. The only person he'll worship. He'll be mine, he trusts me completely already. Stop trying to save him, it won't work." Orochimaru laughed. "What are you going to let my son do?" Sakumo asked angry. "I am going to make him kill his own friends." Orochimaru said. "Kakashi doesn't have any friends." Sakumo said. "He said he didn't need them." he added. "But what if I would let him kill his sensei and your friends, Sakumo-kun?" Orochimaru chuckled. Kakashi entered the room where Sakumo was tied up. "Ohayõ Kashi." Orochimaru said. "Ohayõ Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered and bowed for his 'leader'.

"You are allowed to activate your mark today, right Kashi?" Orochimaru asked the silver haired shinobi. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san gave me permission to use it." Kakashi said. "Activate your mark, Kakashi." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and Orochimaru pulled his mask down. It revealed the mark which had grown all over his face. Kakashi's body turned grey and his hair grew immensely. His eyes became yellow with black around it. His ears became wolf-like and his canines became sharp and fang-like. His nails turned into black claws. The mark grew over his arms and legs. It was visible through the fishnet fabric in his Otogakure-chuunin uniform. "Your curse mark form is beautiful, Kashi." Orochimaru said and caressed the brainwashed shinobi's head. Kakashi's eyes were completely blank. "Kakashi, no!" Sakumo yelled. "Shut up Konoha scum." Kakashi said angry, although it sounded more like a growl. "Kakashi please, I beg you. Break out of it." the silver haired Jounin begged. "Kakashi kill him." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi growled. He smiled a toothy grin, showing his fangs. He sank his claws into the silver haired Jounin's leg and laughed insanely.

"Uhm, Kakashi. Are you okay?" Kabuto asked who just came in. "He activated his curse mark." Orochimaru said. "Oh okay, but Orochimaru-sama. His mind is still not completely stable. He might go insane and he won't stop even if you tell him to, I tried to tell him but, he ran away as soon as he heard he was allowed to use his mark, he told me he could make his Lord proud." Kabuto said. "How do we restrain him if he goes crazy?" Orochimaru asked and smirked at the way Kakashi acted, he was happy Kakashi already saw him as his Lord, soon Kakashi would see him as his God. "You'll have to use Genjutsu. It will give him his memories back Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto explained. "Well if that happens, he can't disobey me anyway. He'll break if he sees he killed his father, then I'll just take his mind away again. I'll 'help' him when he cracks." Orochimaru laughed. Kakashi kept on slashing his father with his claws, and slowly went insane. Orochimaru used his Genjutsu, trying to calm him down. "Kakashi, are you okay?" he asked his silver haired servant. "M-My dad, he, he is dead." Kakashi stuttered. "I killed him." he added and burst out in tears, the curse mark shrunk and he almost looked human again. His nails stayed black, his eyes had a yellow glow over them, his hair was longer and messier than before and his ears and canine were still slightly pointy.

"Ssh, Kakashi it will all be alright." Orochimaru said and hugged the silver haired prodigy. "What did I do, why can't I remember what happened?" Kakashi panicked. "Your old village betrayed you. Konohagakure betrayed you and banned you and your father from the village. They had you under their Genjutsu and forced you to kill your father. I tried to save you and your father, I knew the Genjutsu would break if I would give you a curse mark. But the mark did not set fast enough, and the Genjutsu Konohagakure put you under took over and they made you kill him." Orochimaru said. He saw the lie sink in Kakashi's mind and also saw that Kakashi really believed him. "Even Minato-sensei and Jiraiya-san?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, even them, they actually led the petition to ban you." Orochimaru easily lied. "They made me kill my father." Kakashi said.

"Yes they did." Orochimaru said. "I want to-." Kakashi stopped himself, he was shocked by his own thoughts. "You want to do what, Kakashi-chan?" Orochimaru asked. "I want, I want to hurt them." Kakashi said. "You want to hurt them, don't you want to kill them?" Orochimaru asked, a smirk crept up his face. "I want to kill them." Kakashi repeated, almost mindlessly. "I can help you to do that, Kakashi-chan." Orochimaru said. "You just need to join me. Borrow me your power, the power I gave you." He whispered. "It would be an honour to join you." Kakashi said. "Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi added and smirked. Orochimaru smirked too. "Good choice, you'll get your revenge. But they will tell you that they didn't betray you. Don't believe them, they are scared of you. Because you are too strong for them." he said and Kakashi nodded, believing Orochimaru completely.

"Here you go Kakashi, now you are a real Oto shinobi." He added and gave Kakashi his Hitai-Ate back, he took it from his head when Kakashi went insane. "It's a pleasure to serve you, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said. "You're dismissed now, one of your comrades is outside. He'll bring you to your room." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and left. "You really convinced him, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said in amazement. "Of course I did. The curse mark changes his way of thinking. He believes everything I tell him." Orochimaru said. "He now thinks Konohagakure betrayed him and his father. The curse mark makes him obedient to me. He will do anything I ask him. Even though he has his memories back now. I'll raise him and morph his mind in the way I want it to." He explained. "Do I need to make a training plan for him, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked his Lord. "Yes, that's an amazing idea. The sooner I can train him, the better it is." Orochimaru said. "You're dismissed Kabuto." He added. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and left. He walked to his room and made a training program. It was a combination of physical training and mental training. He knew that Orochimaru wanted Kakashi to be completely loyal towards him.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. see you in the next chapter ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 148 VIEWS!**

 **MaxVaw: I'll try to make him turn good, but I've written a big part of this story already. This used to be a part of a small drabble I made and turned into a full story. I'll keep your idea in mind.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and slight gore.**

 **Enjoy the story ^_^**

 **Chapter 3: In which two styles of training are used**

Minato was making preparations for the training, although he felt that something was wrong. It was about the way Kakashi was kidnapped. He was kidnapped by Orochimaru, but Minato felt that there was another factor behind it. He just couldn't remember who they were. "Ohayõ Minato-sensei!" Obito yelled. "*Sigh* Obito, it is only 8 o'clock. People are still sleeping." Rin said. "Ohayõ kids." Minato said and waved. "Can we practise jutsu today, Minato-sensei?" Obito asked. "Yes, let's practise some jutsu." Minato said. "Yeah!" Obito cheered. "Today I'll teach you how to climb trees, without your hands, I know you guys haven't had much training with chakra before, so we'll start easy." Minato said. "Can Kakashi do this?" Obito asked.

"As far as I know he can." Minato said. "Who is he actually, why is it such a disaster he is kidnapped? He's just a kid right?" Rin asked. "Kakashi is the only son from the Hatake family, one of the strongest families in Konoha. There is a reason he passed the exam at age 8 and that's probably why Orochimaru kidnapped him. His level of chakra is close to the level of a Jounin and he will be stronger than most of the shinobi in the village in one or two years." Minato explained. "But that's not important right now. There are more things that are important, like practising jutsu." He added with a smile. Rin and Obito smiled too. "Okay, focus all your chakra onto your feet. And let it flow into them. That's the first step." Minato explained. "Yes sensei!" they yelled and tried to do what their sensei instructed. Obito got the 'amazing' idea to run up the tree directly. "Look sensei, I can do it too!" he yelled and ran up the tree, but he fell down. "Ouch, that hurts." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "Like this sensei?" Rin asked while she walked up the tree without any struggle. "Yes, very good Rin." Minato said. Obito looked down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Come on Obito keep trying." Rin said with a smile. "Okay, I will." He said with a smile and tried again. Rin sat in the tree looking at Obito who was still struggling to use the chakra. "Obito, try to empty your mind and just feel the chakra." Minato said. "Yes sensei!" Obito said and tried it again. He walked up the tree, in one go he walked up the entire tree and passed Rin. "Good job Obito!" Minato yelled. "Come down guys, we'll do some ground training with chakra infused techniques." Minato said. "Yes Minato-sensei." His students said and jumped down out of the tree. "Okay, I want you guys to spar with each other." Minato explained. "Yes sensei." They said and started training. Minato sighed, 'Kakashi should have been here too, dammit Orochimaru. You took him away from the village. this is horrible, we really need to save him but also his father. Sakumo, we will save you both.' He thought.

Kakashi entered Orochimaru's office. "Ohayõ Orochimaru-sama." He said and kneeled in front of the leader of his village. "Ready for your first day of training, Kashi-chan?" Orochimaru asked his silver haired servant. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, I am ready for the first day of training." He answered. "We'll start with mental training, you need to learn the rules of Otogakure and how to behave around your new comrades. I'll train you personally because you've been through so much lately, and I am the only one who knows about it. I understand you don't want everyone to know about the horrible things your old village did to you." Orochimaru explained. 'And I want to wipe your entire mind away and morph it into my personal servant.' He thought. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and Orochimaru stood up and signed Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi stood up and followed his leader mindlessly. He didn't know what his Master wanted to do with him, this wasn't the route to the training fields. But Kakashi didn't question his Lord's orders and just followed the snake.

He led Kakashi into an empty room. "Sit down on your knees Kashi." Orochimaru said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and sat down on his knees. Orochimaru sat down on a chair. "Kakashi look in my eyes." He commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered and looked directly in his leader's eyes and fell under his Genjutsu. Kakashi fainted.

 _When he opened his eyes he was back in Konohagakure. "What are you doing here? You're banned remember?" a Jounin asked angry and walked away. "W-What?" Kakashi asked scared. "See Kashi-chan, they hate you. You're hated by your own village, how sad?" Orochimaru asked his servant and suddenly appeared beside the young chuunin. Suddenly a knife was held at his throat. "Kakashi, you know that you're banned and will be killed if you come back. I'll give you a chance to get away." Minato said. "S-Sensei." Kakashi stuttered. "I am not your sensei. Get out." Minato said. "Kill him Kakashi, kill him and make him pay." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and his curse mark grew. Minato's face turned from angry into scared. "Now you'll die, for killing my father." Kakashi said, growled and dug his claws into Minato's chest. "You bastard!" he said. "Good boy, Kashi-chan." Orochimaru said. "Orochimaru!" Minato yelled as he fell on the ground. "Kakashi, we didn't know he would get to you. Please forgive us." He added. "You made me kill my father, shut up!" the silver haired chuunin yelled. Kakashi ripped the blonde man's heart out. "Very good Kakashi don't listen to him." Orochimaru praised his servant and grabbed Kakashi's hand. "Let's go and kill some more people." He commanded. "With pleasure Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered._

But the setting changed and Kakashi was bound in a chair. He was back in Orochimaru's hideout. "So Kakashi now it is time to beat some rules into you." Orochimaru said. 'And I'll morph your mind into the way I want it to.' He thought. "Kakashi listen to my words, open your mind for me. Sleep for me." He commanded. Kakashi's eyes started to close, and his head dropped onto his chest. He fell in a deep trance, completely opening his mind for his leader. "Firstly, everything I'll tell you right now will become your truth. Do you understand that Kakashi?" Orochimaru commanded. "Yes I understand." Kakashi replied. "Very well, you see me as your god, as the person you will always worship. You'll do anything I tell you to. My words are your truth. No one can change that." Orochimaru told Kakashi. "Repeat it if you understand." Orochimaru commanded.

"You are my God, I will always worship you. I will do anything you tell me to. Your words are my truth, no one can change that." Kakashi repeated mindlessly. "Very good Kakashi. Now, let's go on. I own you, I am your master, your God. You will not let anyone from any other village change your mind, because it is impossible to change your mind. You are my pet." Orochimaru said. "You won't remember I did this to you, but the suggestions I gave you will stay in your mind. You understand that right?" He added. "Yes I understand." Kakashi answered. "When I snap my fingers you'll wake up and forget I hypnotized you. But the suggestions will never disappear, it will feel like you have always felt this way towards me. Do you understand, Kakashi?" Orochimaru said. "Yes I understand." Kakashi said. "Good, now wake up." Orochimaru said, snapped his fingers and touched Kakashi's mark. He sealed the obedience and suggestions in Kakashi's mark. He untied Kakashi and he opened his dull grey eyes. He was brainwashed and programmed.

"Ready for the physical training?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered. "But firstly, how do you think of me?" Orochimaru asked his brainwashed servant. "You are my God, the only one I worship, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered. "Good boy." The snake praised his servant. Orochimaru left the room and Kakashi followed his 'God' out of the room. They entered a training hall. "Okay Kakashi, I want you to attack me." Orochimaru said. "Are you sure Orochimaru-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Are you questioning my orders Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked his silver haired servant in a harsh tone. Kakashi flinched at the sound of his God's voice. "N-No, of course not Orochimaru-sama. I am sorry for even questioning my God's orders." He apologized. "Apology taken, now attack me." Orochimaru smirked, seeing how his servant saw him as his God. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and attacked his lord. He took out a kunai and tried to stab his lord. Holding back, not able to actually hurt his God.

"Kakashi, you are holding back. I understand you are scared to hurt me, but I'll stop you before you can kill me." Orochimaru told his brainwashed servant. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and attacked Orochimaru for real now. "Good Kakashi you're really strong for your age." Orochimaru praised Kakashi. He started to lose control over his body and mind. The curse mark started to take over. Thoughts drained from his mind, making him completely mindless. Orochimaru smirked. "Stop pet." He commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi growled like a wolf, sounding emotionless. "Kakashi, my pet, I've finally taken your mind away. You will never be able to make decisions for yourself again, I am so happy." Orochimaru smirked. "It's a pleasure to make you happy, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered and kneeled down. "You're dismissed now, go to your room and rest. Tomorrow we'll do this all again." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and left. "Well Kabuto, did you enjoy the show?" Orochimaru asked a certain grey haired medic. "Yes I did, seeing the boy's mind being washed away was quite impressive. Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "Say Kabuto, how do you think about my new pet?" Orochimaru asked and smirked.

 **Thanks for reading, The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

 **seeya Soya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the support, in four days over 200 views.**

 **MawVax: I don't know how I'm going to do the bridge scene, I don't know if I'll include it. I might give it to another team, as you said. No problem and thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it ^_^**

 **I don't own Naruto, I do own the four OC's who aren't very important to the story**

 **Kabuto will be a little out of character.**

 **Enjoy ^_^**

 **Chapter 4: In which the sensei meets his student**

"Is it important what I think, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. "Well, I want to know what you think about Kakashi. It's important that I know what my people think about what I do." Orochimaru said. "He had a strong and unique personality, now he is like a doll. I don't have much of an opinion about him." Kabuto said. "Yes, he is my cute little doll now, isn't he? I understand, you've never actually seen his real personality." Orochimaru chuckled. "Pein-sama and three of the members of the Akatsuki are coming over tomorrow evening, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "Really? Well then, make some preparations for a special dinner for tomorrow night." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and left. 'Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. Let's see what he wants.' Orochimaru thought and went back to his office.

Minato signed his students they were having lunch. It was three o'clock already. "Can we get ramen sensei?" Obito asked with a smile. "Of course, let's go." Minato said. They walked to the ramen shop. "One ramen with pork please." Obito said. "For me one with vegetables." Rin said. "For me miso with eggplant please." Minato said. "Isn't that what Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake always take, have you seen them. I haven't in two days." The ramen guy said. "Kakashi and Sakumo have been kidnapped." Rin said. "What, really?" the ramen guy asked. "By Orochimaru." Minato said. "I am so sorry to hear that." the ramen guy said. "It's alright." Minato said with a smile and accepted the ramen. He and his students ate their ramen. "We've got a mission tomorrow morning, we need to bring two wounded shinobi back to their village. Together with Jiraiya-san." He said. "Okay Minato-sensei, what time?" Obito asked. "Seven o'clock at the gate of the village." Minato said. "Which village do the shinobi come from?" Rin asked. "From Otogakure." Minato said. "Okay. Do we have more training sensei?" Obito asked. "No, rest for now." Minato said. "Yes Minato-sensei." His students said and left.

"Leader-sama, why are we going to Orochimaru?" a certain Jashinist asked. "Because he has a new shinobi, he's from Konoha. I want to see how strong he is, he gets the attention from one of the former Sannin, so he should be strong." Pein answered the Jashinist. "Why do you even question orders, Hidan?" his partner, Kakuzu asked. "Tch shut up brat." Hidan said. "Jeez be quiet I'm trying to work here." The red haired puppet-boy said. "Sasori is right, shut up." Pein said. "So, a shinobi from Konoha huh? Why would Orochimaru want a Konoha shinobi?" Kakazu asked. "He is a Hatake, so he is supposed to be strong." Pein said. "A Hatake? Kid from the White Fang?" Sasori asked. "Yes." Pein answered, Sasori's face expression changed. He looked very angry. "Sasori, he didn't kill them. His father did, and he killed his own father." He added. "How did Orochimaru get him so far to kill his own father?" Hidan asked. "I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow, I guess." Pein answered.

Pein left his subordinates and walked to his office. 'Why did you kidnap a Konoha shinobi Orochimaru, and why the Hatake prodigy? You're going to have so much trouble with the Konohagakure.' He thought. "Leader-sama, why am I not allowed to come with you? I am your partner." Konan asked. "Because this is a mission I promised to the guys, Orochimaru is Sasori's partner and Hidan and Kakazu haven't seen him in a while." Pein answered. "I don't question your orders, leader-sama, but it just concerned me. I don't want you to get hurt, leader-sama." Konan said, bowed and left. 'She is a little overprotective, isn't she?' Pein thought. He sighed and started doing his paperwork. 'Hold on, what's this?' he thought and took out a file Orochimaru wrote, it was about some kind of a mark. Pein knew Orochimaru did experiments on children with his curse marks, but this was something different. It was about complete mind control by using a mark. Washing someone's mind away completely. 'When someone is forced into getting this mark, the person will start by believing what the giver of the mark says. Soon after, the person starts to become obedient to the giver and will become mindless on some point. The perfect fighting machine.' Pein read to himself.

There were five names next to the research. 'Obito, Asuma, Kurenai, Might and Kakashi.' He thought. 'Five Konoha shinobi. He chose Kakashi then, that's the name of Sakumo's son right?' Pein asked himself. 'Dammit Orochimaru, you're crazy.' He thought and went back to his normal paperwork. Trying to forget what kind of horrible research Orochimaru did. He thought that Orochimaru might have used the experiment on his 'new' shinobi. Pein finished his paperwork and just wanted to go to bed. He felt really uncomfortable with the new information he just got and he was not happy that he asked Orochimaru to invite him for dinner, he didn't even want to meet his new shinobi anymore.

"Kakashi, I need to check your health." Kabuto said and knocked on the silver haired Nin's door. "Yes Kabuto-san." Kakashi said and left his room. "Come Kakashi." Kabuto said. "Yes Kabuto-san." Kakashi said and followed the medic to his room. "Take your shirt and mask off Kakashi." Kabuto commanded. "Yes Kabuto-san." Kakashi replied and took his clothes off. "I see the mark has set completely." Kabuto told Kakashi. "That's great, Kabuto-san." Kakashi answered emotionlessly. Kabuto sighed: 'Orochimaru-sama took all his emotion away, just like his own willpower and mind.' He thought. "I'm going to inject you with a serum that will make sure you'll lost control of the curse mark less fast, Orochimaru-sama designed it." Kabuto lied explained. "How do you mean lose control less fast, Kabuto-san?" Kakashi asked his superior. "The curse mark is fuelled by hatred and anger, it will make sure you won't become angry as fast as you used to. I know you never became angry fast, but that might change because of the mark." Kabuto lied to the brainwashed shinobi. "Okay I understand." He answered and Kabuto injected him with the serum. Both he and Kakashi didn't know it was a serum designed by Orochimaru to make Kakashi even stronger and more mindless than he was before.

"Okay Kakashi, we're done here. Orochimaru-sama asked me to tell you to go to sleep." Kabuto said. "I will, Kabuto-san." Kakashi said and bowed. "Goodnight Kakashi." Kabuto said and dismissed the silver haired boy. "Goodnight Kabuto-san." Kakashi said and left. 'How can he only be 8 years old? He is so mature in both chakra and behaviour already. I really can't believe he is that young. Well, it does explain why Orochimaru-sama wanted the boy.' Kabuto thought while he was cleaning his medical room. "Good evening Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru appeared in his grey haired servant's room. "G-Good evening Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stuttered, he didn't expect Orochimaru to come in his room around this time. "Did you give him the serum, Kabuto-kun?" he asked. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered. "May I ask what the vial contained, Orochimaru-sama?" he asked. "Just a little combination of herbs that will make Kashi-chan both stronger and more mindless than he was before. Soon he'll not even be able to move without my command, you gave me an amazing idea Kabuto," Kabuto gasped, he was the cause of Kakashi becoming more mindless. "Kakashi will really become a doll now." Orochimaru said smirking. "T-That's great, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stuttered. "Are you not happy that I did this to him?" Orochimaru asked. "He didn't have a youth at all, it's only that he probably will have social problems later on in life." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kakashi doesn't need social interaction, he's just a doll." He said. "Please Orochimaru-sama, at least give him some freedom." Kabuto begged. "Kabuto, why do you go against my plans? Are you jealous of Kakashi?" Orochimaru smirked. "No, I am not jealous. And I will never go against your orders, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, with a slight tone of hate in his voice. "Good, are the preparations of tomorrow's dinner ready?" Orochimaru asked his medic. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, everything is ready." Kabuto answered, thinking he might need to go back to Konohagakure to help them with getting Kakashi back. Because he knew that Kakashi would form a big threat for Konoha if Orochimaru completed his brainwashing. "You are dismissed Kabuto have a good night of sleep." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and left. Orochimaru chuckled. 'I hope Pein-kun found my research, I hope he is excited to meet my doll. He might want Kakashi for the Akatsuki.' He thought and went back to his office, finishing some more paperwork.

The next morning team Minato gathered in front of the gate of Konohagakure. "Ohayõ Minato-sensei." Obito yelled. "Ohayõ guys." Minato said with a smile. The two Otogakure shinobi stood next to Minato. Both of the shinobi were male and shared almost the same face, they looked around the 15 years old. Their hair was black and their eyes were electric green. "This are Ryoto and Ryuu Ki, the two chuunin we need to escort back to their city." Minato said and introduced the twins. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rin and this is Obito." She said and bowed. "Nice to meet you too." Ryuu said with a smile, a smile that warmed Rin's heart. She fell in love with the Otogakure shinobi.

"Ohayõ guys." A white haired man said. "Ohayõ Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said with a smile. "It is time to go, come on." He added and they left their village. Rin walked next to Ryuu, but she was only 13 years old and Ryuu was an Otogakure shinobi as well, his lord would never allow him to have a relation with a Konohagakure chuunin. "How did you get injured Ryuu-san, are you feeling better now?" she asked. "We were fighting some Amegakure shinobi, but more appeared and they ambushed us. Ryoto was injured more than I was, I was so happy people from your village saved us. Ryoto would have died if they wouldn't have found us. I am really thankful for the help they gave us." Ryuu said. "And I am feeling a lot better now." he added with a smile.

Obito was walking next to Ryoto. "You're an Uchiha right?" Ryoto asked. "Yeah." Obito said. "But my Sharingan hasn't completely activated yet, I am only in level two." He added. "Oh okay." Ryoto said, he knew that his lord wanted an Uchiha as his new vessel, well someone with a Sharingan, it didn't have to be an Uchiha. He should tell his Lord. "What is it like in the Otogakure?" Obito asked. "It's a lot like Konoha, it is a lot colder though. A lot of snow." Ryoto explained. "That's indeed a very different climate, it is warm in Konoha and cold in the Oto. It is kind of close to each other, and still it is so different." Obito said and the Oto shinobi nodded, he hoped his lord was happy with everything he did to please him. He was really annoyed with Obito, who kept asking him questions. Ryoto saw his younger twin was talking to Rin. He looked like he was amusing himself. Ryoto chuckled. 'Orochimaru-sama will never allow him to be with that pathetic Konoha shinobi.' He thought to himself. Minato's team and Jiraiya didn't know that both of the Oto shinobi were marked and both of them were high ranked shinobi under Orochimaru's command. Ryuu smirked, knowing he could use this girl in his own advantage. They wouldn't suspect a thing.

The shinobi had been walking for a few hours now and decided they wanted to rest, but they didn't know they were being watched by some of Orochimaru's shinobi, including a shinobi well-known to Jiraiya and Minato. They didn't wear their Otogakure Hitai-Ate, but Orochimaru was watching them from a distance. He was excited to see how the Konoha shinobi would react to his newest shinobi. "Here you go Ryuu-san." Rin said and handed the Oto shinobi a rice ball. "Thanks Rin-chan." Ryuu said with a smile. "How cute." A boy's voice said. A red haired shinobi with yellow eyes appeared, he looked only 10 years old. "Who are you, little boy?" Jiraiya asked the shinobi. "Does it matter?" the shinobi asked with a smirk. "But because you asked so nicely, my name is Kanata Hiroto, and I am one of Orochimaru-sama's strongest shinobi." He added smirking.

"Tch I know you are not alone, Orochimaru never sends shinobi alone." Ryuu said. "Oh, someone knows Orochimaru-sama." Hiroto smirked. "What do you want?" Jiraiya asked the red haired shinobi. "Things you won't understand Toad Sannin." He said with a cocky grin. "Get lost kid." Ryuu said. "Why are you so mean? Your life is at stake." Hiroto smirked. "Tch." Ryuu said, Hiroto just chuckled. "Well then, come out squad." He commanded. Two other shinobi jumped out of the trees surrounding the Konoha shinobi's resting place. One of them had navy blue hair and crimson almost black eyes. The other one had silver hair and dark grey eyes, he wore a mask over the lower part of his face and his eyes were completely blank. "Kakashi…" Minato said in shock.

 **Next chapter: A fight between Kakashi and Minato. Enter the Akatsuki, changes described at the top of the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading ^_^ And of course for all the support.**

 **Seeya soon, Soya-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**MawVax: Time will tell where this story will go. I hope you keep enjoying my story ^_^**

 **Sapphirestream: Thanks for your help. I hope this is nicer to read. Thanks for your support ^_^**

 **Here it is the next chapter, my favourite characters besides Dei, Itachi, Kisame and Itachi will be in this, it has been a while since I watched the beginning parts of the Akatsuki, so I don't know if I did everything correct. This is kinda an AU after all. Have fun reading, Thanks for all the views and follows/favourites.**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and Hidan**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5: In which shinobi are used like tools**

Kakashi smirked. "Hello sensei." He said mockingly. "Is that Kakashi?" Obito asked his sensei. "That's been a while hasn't it, sensei?" Kakashi asked his sensei with a smug smirk under his mask. "Kakashi-kun, why don't we show your old sensei our strength?" Hiroto asked Kakashi. "Yes Hiroto-sempai." Kakashi answered. "You're in too, right Renji-kun?" Hiroto asked the navy blue haired boy. "Yes Hiroto-sempai." Renji replied. A mark formed itself over their faces and their bodies turned grey. They all turned into their own curse form. Hiroto's form was fox-like and Renji's was shark-like, especially his teeth. Kakashi had his wolf-like form, which had changed some. It was more snake-like, especially his eyes, they were like Orochimaru's eyes and his canines were like snake fangs, not visible now but they were there. "This isn't you, Kakashi, your father would not like to see you like this!" Minato yelled. "My father, he's dead. The village which you're so fond of made me kill him." Kakashi growled in disgust. "S-Sakumo is dead?" Jiraiya stuttered. "He is." Kakashi smirked. "Guys stay back and protect Ryoto and Ryuu, we'll handle them." Minato commanded. "Yes sensei." His students answered and helped the Oto shinobi up. Ryoto had to supress a smirk. His second in command did such a great job as the commander of this squad, he was proud of Hiroto.

Kakashi played with a kunai, like he was waiting for Hiroto to command him to attack. "You really want to give your own life for your students?" Renji asked with a smirk. "That's so stupid." He added. "Doesn't Orochimaru care about you in that way?" Minato asked shocked. "Of course not, we're his tools. We are shinobi, all of Orochimaru-sama's shinobi are used as tools, because that's what we are trained for." Kakashi said. "Attack." Hiroto commanded. "Get the Otogakure shinobi." He added. "Yes Hiroto-sempai." Kakashi and Renji replied. Kakashi attacked his old sensei. "You're slower than I thought sensei." He said mockingly. Minato saw the cocky grin through Kakashi's mask. "Kashi, Orochimaru messed up your brain. Please let me help you." Minato pleaded. "Shut up, you bastard made me do this." Kakashi growled. "What, I would never do something like that. Orochimaru did really mess up your mind." Minato's eyes were full of sorrow for his student. "Orochimaru-sama told me you would try to get me back, but also tell me I shouldn't believe you. I trust Orochimaru-sama's every word." The silver haired servant squinted his eyes in disbelieve. "He brainwashed you, please try to break out of it!" Minato yelled. "Shut up 'sensei'." Kakashi mocked. "I only serve Orochimaru-sama." He added. Minato knew he had no choice and attacked Kakashi, but Kakashi grabbed Minato's arm, took his mask of and sank his snake fangs into the arm. Enjoying the feeling of hurting his own sensei. But he was sad, he wasn't allowed to kill the blond man.

"K-Kakashi, w-what is this?" Minato stuttered with a pained look on his face. "It is a venom which gives immense pain, it won't kill you, but it will feel like you're dying. Orochimaru-sama designed it for occasions like this." Kakashi smirked, looking at the wounded shinobi. Licking the blood from his fangs. "It hurts doesn't it?" he chuckled and pulled his mask back on. "Dammit Orochimaru!" Minato yelled, but screamed out in pain. Kakashi kicked him into his face. "Sensei!" Obito yelled. "Don't you dare to insult Orochimaru-sama like that!" Kakashi hissed. "You bastard!" Obito yelled and attacked Kakashi with a kunai. "Tch, you're a pathetic excuse for an Uchiha." He disarmed the Uchiha and held the kunai he used close to his neck. "Kuku, didn't your sensei tell you to stay out of this? Konoha shinobi are so weak." Kakashi chuckled. "Kakashi-kun, we're not allowed to hurt the kids." Hiroto told him. "I know Hiroto-sempai, I am sorry." Kakashi said and let go of Obito. "Well then, you can't beat us. So give up and let us take the Otogakure shinobi. We won't kill your sensei, it will only work against us." Hiroto said. "Ka-Kashi, please." Jiraiya begged, Hiroto and Renji had hurt him badly. "Why would I save someone who betrayed me?" Kakashi said in disgust. "What?" Jiraiya asked shocked. "Come Kakashi, they aren't worth our time. Let's just take the Otogakure shinobi with us and leave." Hiroto commanded. "Yes Hiroto-sempai." Kakashi answered with respect and grabbed the two shinobi together with Renji. Ryoto and Ryuu tried to supress a smirk.

"If you come with us willingly we won't hurt you." Kakashi whispered. "Or your cute little girlfriend." He said to Ryuu. "P-Please don't hurt her." Ryuu stuttered. "Then come with us." Kakashi said with a fake smile under his mask. "Please brother, do it for me." Ryuu pleaded to his twin. "Only because you're my brother." Ryoto said with a friendly smile and they let Kakashi and Renji take them away. "Please don't take them. Please." Rin begged. "It'll all be alright Rin-chan, just know that I'll always think about you." Ryuu said with a soft smile. She smiled back and he turned around, his smile faded directly and turned into a sadistic smirk. Hiroto signed his squad members to leave. Kakashi and Renji followed their squad leader and took the two Oto shinobi with them too. "T-That wasn't Kakashi, it can't be him." Minato stuttered, Jiraiya nodded. "Sensei, Jiraiya-san, are you alright?" Rin panicked. "Y-Yeah." Minato stuttered. The venom Kakashi had put in his body made him feel like he was dying.

"Come on Minato." Jiraiya said and lifted the blond sensei from the ground. "We need to hurry home, we can't let any more people look for Kakashi. He is gone." He added. "No we can't leave him! Kakashi is brainwashed, we just need to reverse it!" Minato yelled. "Sensei, why do you want to get him back so badly?" Obito asked. "Orochimaru has him under his power, this is going to be a big problem for Konoha. He was able to beat me easily, we don't know if Orochimaru will make him even stronger. He might upgrade Kakashi with deathly venom." Minato said in panic. "Venom?" Rin asked as she was treating her sensei's wounds. "He has become very snake-like. His canine teeth were like snake fangs and his eyes were like Orochimaru's." Minato explained. "He bit me and his venom hurts, it hurts so incredibly much." Minato explained but did stand up. "We need to hurry back to the village. Before we run into more enemy shinobi." He said and they went back to their village.

"Good job guys, all of you did such a good job today. You really scared those Konoha shinobi. And Ryoto, Ryuu I am so sorry you had to stay with those Konoha shinobi for so long." Orochimaru praised his servants. "We didn't mind Orochimaru-sama, everything to please you." Ryuu and Ryoto said in unison. "Good boys." Orochimaru praised again and patted their heads. "All of you are dismissed now, go to your rooms and rest. Food will be brought to you tonight." Orochimaru commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." His subordinates bowed and left. "You did really well on your first mission." Hiroto said, his room was next to Kakashi's. "Thank you Hiroto-sempai." He answered. "Did you enjoy hurting your old sensei?" Hiroto asked. "I did. I am sad I wasn't allowed to kill him, but Orochimaru-sama didn't want me to, so of course I didn't do it." Kakashi said. "I really can't believe you used to belong to that weak village." Hiroto told Kakashi. "Me neither, they are pathetic. I'm so happy Orochimaru-sama saved me from those weaklings." Kakashi said. 'Orochimaru-sama, how did you get him, a member of the most loyal clan of Konoha, to join us?' Hiroto asked himself. "Well, goodnight." Kakashi bowed and walked to the door of his room. "Goodnight Kakashi-kun." Hiroto said and entered his own room.

Two hours later, Kabuto knocked on Kakashi's door. "Kakashi-kun, Orochimaru-sama has asked me to bring you to him." he said. "Of course Kabuto-san." Kakashi answered, left his room and followed the medic. They walked to Orochimaru's office. "Good evening Kakashi, Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "Good evening Orochimaru-sama." They replied. "Kakashi-chan there are some people I want you to meet." Orochimaru said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said. The door opened and four people in black cloaks walked in. "Good evening, Pein-sama, Sasori no Danna, Hidan-san, and Kakuzu-san." Orochimaru greeted the men. "Good evening Orochimaru." The orange haired man said. "Good evening boy." He greeted Kakashi. "Good evening sir." Kakashi bowed.

"This Pein-sama, the leader of the Akatsuki, the red haired boy is Sasori of the Red Sand, the silver haired man is Hidan and the masked man is Kakuzu." Orochimaru introduced the men. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Kakashi said and bowed deeper. "This is Hatake Kakashi, my new experiment." Orochimaru introduced the young Hatake. "Hidan, fight him." Pein commanded. "Tch, why always fucking me, why." Hidan muttered. "Because you are immortal, and you heal easily." Pein said. "You're alright with that to Kakashi-kun?" Pein asked the boy with a sweet voice, he knew what Orochimaru did to the boy and didn't want to make his mental state worse. "If Orochimaru-sama wants me to I will, Pein-sama." Kakashi said monotone, the Akatsuki members were surprised with the way Kakashi addressed Pein. "Kakashi-chan, don't you dare to lose. I'll punish you if you lose this battle." Orochimaru hissed. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered and turned to Hidan. "Good luck Kakashi-kun." Pein encouraged the Hatake.

Hidan took out his scythe and smiled insanely. He attacked Kakashi from the front. Of course, Kakashi had foreseen this kind of an attack and easily dodged it. "Predictable." Kakashi said and activated his curse mark. His snake fangs reappeared and his eyes became snake-like. "What the fuck?" Hidan asked in shock. Kakashi smirked and used chidori. His lightning attack. "Is he really only 8 years old?" Pein asked. "He is, there is a reason he is known as the young genius. Soon he'll be known as the Snake Chuunin." Orochimaru hissed with a smile. The chidori made a gap in the immortal's leg. "Son of a bitch!" Hidan yelled in pain. "Sorry Hidan-san." Kakashi said but attacked the immortal again nonetheless. He sliced over the man's chest with his black claws and Hidan backed away. "Damn you're strong for your age, brat." He said. "Shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi said and twenty clones of Kakashi appeared. All of the clones attacked Hidan. He didn't have time to react and Kakashi bit the Jashinist in his arm.

The painful venom entered his body. "What the fuck is this, why does this hurt so fucking much?" Hidan yelled. "That's enough Kakashi-chan." Orochimaru said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi growled, vanished and reappeared next to Orochimaru. Head bowed down. Pein looked concerned with the way Kakashi acted. "Hidan, Kakuzu, you are dismissed." Pein commanded. "Kakashi-chan, you're dismissed too. Take Hidan and Kakuzu to the dinner hall and get them whatever they want." Orochimaru commanded too. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered. "Please follow me." He said and signed the two Akatsuki members to follow him. the three of them left the room and walked to the dinner hall.

"What did you do to him Orochimaru?" Pein asked him angry. "I made him into my servant." Orochimaru simply answered. "He is the son of Sakumo Hatake, isn't he?" Sasori asked. "Yes he is, but Sakumo is dead." Orochimaru smirked. "And seeing the way you act, Pein-sama, you've seen my research." He added. "You made him into a mindless fighting machine." Pein accused the snake. "I am willing to allow him to work as an assassin for the Akatsuki. No one will suspect a 8 year old boy." Orochimaru smirked and ignored Pein's comment. "That's true, Sasori, how do you think about that?" Pein asked the puppet. "Sounds good, he was really strong." Sasori answered. "So is that a deal? He will be a part of the Akatsuki, but he will be from the Otogakure and not from the Konohagakure." Orochimaru said. "Of course, he is a member of your village now. He won't wear his Hitai-Ate then, because your shinobi might think that he betrayed you." Pein explained. "I agree with that. I'll let him come over here." Orochimaru said. "So he can come with you." He added and stood up. "Wait here for a second, I'll tell Kabuto to get him." he said and left the room. Sasori didn't understand why his leader wanted to save this boy so badly.

 **Why would Pein want to save Kakashi so badly? Well, you'll find out soon, in a few chapters. Thanks for reading. Please tell me if I can improve anything.**

 **Soya-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey, so Kakashi will turn into a puppet. So it will be completely different from the cannon. Thanks for all the support.**

 **MaxVax: Thank you so so much ^_^ I hope you like it. Love your profile picture by the way. Zoro is also my favourite One Piece character, together with Ace.**

 **Sapphirestream: Same, I read fanfic's for the same reason. Happy you enjoy my story.**

 **Thank you so much for over 3** **00 views! Thank thank thank you so much!**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and Hidan.**

 **Chapter 6: In which Kakashi loses his humanity**

"Kakashi you'll be going with Pein-sama and Sasori no Danna." Orochimaru told Kakashi when he entered his Lord's office. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered. "Come Kakashi, we'll go back to the base." Pein told the Hatake. "Yes Pein-sama." Kakashi bowed and followed Pein and Sasori out. "Hidan, Kakuzu we're leaving." Pein commanded and the two guys followed him. The Akatsuki members teleported back to their hideout. "Sasori, turn him into a puppet." Pein said. "W-Wait what?" Kakashi asked in fear as Sasori's chakra-strings attached to his body and moved him towards the red haired puppet. "Yes leader-sama." Sasori answered and took Kakashi to his room. "I'm going to turn you into a living puppet just like me." He said smirking. "N-No please, Orochimaru-sama won't-." Kakashi begged but was silenced by Sasori who putted a knife into Kakashi's leg. "You don't have a choice, you will become a puppet, but I don't think I can remove that curse mark. So you will keep that. After I am done I'll teach you how to use chakra-strings." Sasori explained and started his work. When he was done with the first part, Kakashi's legs were turned into wood. "Kakashi, you're still partly human. So you need to eat." Sasori said. "Yes Sasori no Danna." Kakashi answered, he didn't feel good. He was betraying his master. But was Orochimaru-sama his master? Wasn't Sasori no Danna his real master? He was the puppet maker, and Kakashi was the puppet.

"Come Kakashi, I'll get you some food." Sasori said and Kakashi nodded. He followed the puppet maker, but he had to get used to his new limbs. They were still his, but they were made of wood now. "Here you go." Sasori gave his new work a cup of ramen. "Thank you Sasori no Danna." Kakashi said and ate the ramen. "The dinner Orochimaru had prepared, did you guys eat it?" Sasori asked Hidan. "No, it was poisoned. Such a fucking snaky trick, no pun intended." Hidan smirked. "Predictable." Kakashi said, catching the attention of Hidan who didn't realise Kakashi was there before. "He told me he didn't like you." He added as he ate his ramen. "Orochimaru-sama is jealous of your immortal power, Hidan-san. He wanted to find out why you were immortal so he could use it for himself." Kakashi explained. "As expected from that snake." Sasori said. "That fucker." Hidan sounded kind of angry. "Hidan, he is only 8 years old. You are a bad influence over him, I don't want Kakashi to curse." Sasori scolded Hidan. "Tch why do you fucking care?" Hidan asked. "Because he is my new work, I want him to be perfectly raised, although he won't age anymore, that's why I made his body look like 16." Sasori explained. "Sasori no Danna? You made me look older?" Kakashi asked the puppet master. "Yes Kakashi-kun, because you won't age anymore after I'm done. And you're only 8. So your body is not to its full potential yet, sixteen is the correct age, you'll still look young, but your body and chakra will be stronger." Sasori explained to the silver haired boy. "Okay, Sasori no Danna." Kakashi answered. "You should rest Kakashi-kun, sleep in my room." Sasori said. "Yes Sasori no Danna." Kakashi walked to the puppet master's room.

"The brat told us stuff about Orochimaru, it's so weird that you could make him do that by only turning him partly into a puppet." Hidan said. "The material I used is made by my old village, it makes the puppet submissive to the maker." Sasori replied. "You treat him like a son." Konan said. "Konan-san, why do you think so?" Sasori asked with a smirk. "Because you went easy on him, you could have finished his transformation, couldn't you?" she asked the puppet master. "He wouldn't have survived a complete transformation, I have changed his body's age." Sasori said. "You also let him sleep in your room." Hidan reminded them with a smirk. "He is my work of course he stays in my room." The puppet hissed. "It was leader-sama's order that's the only reason I treat him like this." he added. "Sasori, how far is he?" Pein asked. "Leader-sama." Konan bowed. Hidan tched, he was annoyed by the way Konan acted. "He is halfway through leader-sama. Tomorrow he'll be done." Sasori told his leader. "Good, soon Orochimaru will not have any more power over the Hatake." Pein said. "You know Orochimaru will come back for him." Hidan said. "Yes I know that, Sasori can you remove his curse mark?" Pein asked. "No, I don't think so. The mark started to swirl strangely when I touched it." Sasori explained.

"Orochimaru-sama, do you really trust Pein-sama?" Hiroto asked the leader from the Otogakure. "I don't, but we need to keep them as allies." Orochimaru answered. "Kakashi-kun will come back right?" Renji asked. "Yes, I will get him back." Orochimaru said. "Even if I need to drag him back." He added. "But why would he not want to come back, Orochimaru-sama?" Ryoto asked. "One of my snakes heard Pein and Sasori talk, Pein told Sasori to turn Kakashi into a human puppet. Just like him." Orochimaru explained. "Orochimaru-sama, that's horrible!" his subordinates yelled. "What is horrible?" Ryuu, who just walked in asked. "The Akatsuki wants to turn Kakashi into a human puppet." Orochimaru said. "All your work will be for nothing, Orochimaru-sama." Ryuu said who knew everything about the way Kakashi had joined the Otogakure.

"It won't be for nothing. Sasori can't remove my curse mark, no matter how hard he tries. It is also impossible to remove the suggestions I gave Kakashi. Pein thinks he can make him disobey me. Kakashi has pledged his loyalty to me, that loyalty is sealed deep inside his mark. If I ask him to obey, he will without questioning." Orochimaru smirked. "Orochimaru-sama? How do you mean, suggestions?" Ryoto asked. "Kakashi's loyalty for Konoha was unbreakable. It was all because of his weak father. I had to break him completely and give him a new way of thinking to make him join the Otogakure." Orochimaru explained. "I understand Orochimaru-sama." Ryoto said. "Good boy." Orochimaru patted his curse marked first in command's head. "Soon we'll get him back and he'll join us once again." Orochimaru said and smirked. "Have you guys seen Kabuto today?" he asked. "No Orochimaru-sama, we haven't." his subordinates answered. "Strange." Orochimaru mumbled.

Kabuto finally reached Konohagakure. "Kabuto, why are you here?" One of the ANBU who were guarding the village asked. "It is Kakashi, Orochimaru has turned him into a fighting machine." Kabuto said. "And why should we believe you?" the ANBU asked. "I understand you don't trust me, I'll throw off all my weapons and you can handcuff me. I need to speak to Minato-san." Kabuto said and took of all his weapons off. "Please." He added. The ANBU sighed. "Take him guys." He said. "Yes Mouse-taichou." The other ANBU answered and handcuffed the medic. They reached the training field of team 7. "Minato-san, this man wants to speak with you." Mouse said. "Minato-san, I need to speak to you about Kakashi." Kabuto told him. "You guys are dismissed." Minato told his students. "Yes sensei." They replied and left. "What do you know about Kakashi and why should I trust you?" Minato asked, not trusting the medic. "Because I now understand Orochimaru is wrong in what he does. He has made Kakashi into a mindless killing machine. And now the Akatsuki has taken him." Kabuto explained. "I already knew that Kakashi wasn't acting out of himself. He isn't as sadistic as Orochimaru made him act like." Minato said with a soft smile. "I'm so sorry for what he did to you." Kabuto apologized. "I am also sorry for what I did, I was stupid, so stupid that I left Konoha." he added. "It's okay, I'll ask the Hokage if you're allowed to come back to Konoha." Minato said. "R-Really? Thank you so much, Minato-san." Kabuto smiled. Minato smiled too.

Kabuto was allowed to re-enter the Konohagakure, but had to tell what he knew about Orochimaru's plans. He was questioned by Minato and his students who kind of forced their way into the interrogation. "So Kabuto, why were the two Otogakure shinobi kidnapped?" Minato asked the ex-Otogakure shinobi. "The two Otogakure shinobi are two of Orochimaru's highest ranked shinobi, Ryoto Ki is the leader of the squad of the kids who were forced to attack you and together with Ryuu they are Orochimaru's first in command. They are both curse marked, just like Kakashi and his teammates." Kabuto explained. "Ryuu-san works for Orochimaru." Rin said softly. "Is your name Rin, maybe?" Kabuto asked her. "Yes, why?" she asked. "Ryuu told me about you, he thinks you're stupid for trusting him and he says he just plays with you. I'm sorry." Kabuto apologized. "N-No, it is my own fault. I should have known he wasn't trustable." She was crying and Kabuto tried to comfort her. "What is a Curse Mark?" Obito asked. "A Curse Mark is a seal created by Orochimaru used to give the young shinobi from his village more power. All of the young shinobi have one, their parents don't have a choice in this. It makes the wearer of the Mark obedient to Orochimaru, that's the only reason the shinobi don't fight against what Orochimaru lets them do. Sometimes they are forced to kill their own family and they just accept it, because they see Orochimaru as their Master, the only one they care about." Kabuto explained.

"Kakashi killed his father because Orochimaru told him to, didn't he?" Minato asked. "Yes, Orochimaru gave him a mark and a day later he let him kill his father." Kabuto said. "But what did you mean with the Akatsuki took him?" Minato asked. "Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki has taken him with him and his organization. Orochimaru told me that one of his snakes heard Pein and Sasori, another member of the Akatsuki who is a puppet maker, talk and Pein told Sasori he had to turn Kakashi into a puppet too. They think they can break the Curse Seal, but the area that is covered by the Mark has, as far as I know, never been sealed. Kakashi's Mark is a Hell Mark, the strongest Mark there is. They can't break the obedience Kakashi feels towards Orochimaru, it is impossible. Sasori isn't going to take it away by turning him into a puppet, because the Mark will grow over the wood." Kabuto explained, but Minato and his students had left after they heard the Akatsuki had Kakashi.

"Leader-sama, what do I need to do with him when he's transformed?" Sasori asked Pein. "Whatever you want besides bringing him back to Orochimaru." Pein answered. "Do we have a place for him in the Akatsuki, leader-sama?" the puppet asked. "He is way too young, I would say: bring him back to Konoha and we'll pick him up when he really is sixteen years old." Pein suggested. "Yes leader-sama that is an amazing idea." Sasori agreed. "Finish it as soon as possible." The leader of the Akatsuki commanded. "And send Zetsu to deliver a message, I'll write it. You need to tell him to come to my office." He commanded. "Yes leader-sama." Sasori said and left the office of his leader. He knew it was better to let Kakashi grow up normally and not with the Akatsuki. "S-Sasori no Danna?" he heard a soft voice ask.

Sasori turned around and saw his young silver haired puppet, his dull grey eyes looked sad, the boy really was completely broken. "Kakashi-kun, what are you doing awake. It is so late?" Sasori asked. "I-I don't want to go back to Konohagakure." Kakashi stuttered. "Leader-sama wants you to." Sasori said. "I know Sasori no Danna, and I won't disobey Pein-sama, but I don't want to. I will do it, but what if Orochimaru-sama comes back?" Kakashi asked. "You will be protected by Konoha, Leader-sama will send a message and I am sure they will understand. I will come and get you when you're 16 years old. Then you can leave your village if you still want to. I don't know what Orochimaru told you about your village. What did he tell you?" Sasori asked. "He told me Konoha banned me, that they made me kill my father. I believed him, but I don't know if he told me the truth." Kakashi explained. "As far as I know, the people of your village are trying to find you and save you from Orochimaru. You shouldn't hate them, they want to save you." Sasori told to puppet. "O-Okay Sasori no Danna, but please come and get me when I am 16 years old. I don't think they will accept me after what happened. I've been marked by Orochimaru-sama and I am no longer human, it is not that I mind not being human. But I know for sure they won't like being friends with a puppet." Kakashi muttered. "Don't worry, soon you won't feel anything anymore and you won't have to mind about what people think of you anymore." Sasori assured and patted the little boy's head. "Tomorrow I'll finish your puppet body. Okay?" he asked Kakashi. "Okay Sasori no Danna." Kakashi said and a smile crept up his face.

 **Thanks for reading ^_^ Are there any P!ATD, Sleeping with the Sirens, FOB, TOP or MCR fans? Just wanna know ^_^**

 **Seeya Soya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey, another update, again.**

 **MawVax: I thought so too. I hope you keep enjoying my story.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support. But my Autumn holidays will be over on Monday. So I'll need to make homework again. Being in school till 4-5 PM everyday, come home, make homework and have like 2-3 hours for myself without having to do anything for school. I'll upload in the weekend, or once/twice a week. I'm gonna try ^_^**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and swearing.**

 **Chapter 7: In which the Snake Chuunin goes back to his village**

Kakashi went to bed and Sasori tugged him in. The next day he woke up from Hidan's yelling and cussing. Kakashi putted on the oversized cloak Sasori got for him to wear because he didn't have clothes in the base and left his and his Danna's room. "Ohayõ." He said sleepily. "Ohayõ Kakashi-kun." Sasori answered. "Ohayõ kiddo." Hidan said and a plant like boy waved. "That's Zetsu, one of our spies. He'll bring the message to Konoha." Sasori pointed at the plant-man Kakashi hadn't seen before. "Okay Sasori no Danna." Kakashi agreed with a smile. "Thank you for helping me Zetsu-san." He added. "No problem," a sweet voice said. "It's our job." A deeper and darker voice added. "Zetsu has two personalities, white and black." Sasori explained and Kakashi nodded. "Here you go Kakashi-kun, your last breakfast ever." Sasori said. "Thank you Sasori no Danna." Kakashi bowed.

He ate his breakfast. "Yo brat, last day as a human huh? Can I maybe interest you with the amazing religion of Jashinism?" Hidan asked. "I am sorry Hidan-san, but I don't think my Danna will like it if I become a Jashinist." Kakashi answered. "Do you know about Jashinism?" Hidan asked, it was the first time Kakashi heard Hidan say a sentence without a curse word in it. "I do, I was interested by it when I still lived in Konoha. I read something about it a year ago. Sacrificing people by performing rituals. The rituals looked interesting." Kakashi said and Hidan shined with happiness. "You alright Hidan-san?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, I am just so happy someone thinks Jashinism is interesting and wanted to convert to it." Hidan exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Kakashi-kun, come to our room when you're done with your breakfast." Sasori commanded. "Yes Sasori no Danna." Kakashi answered and continued with his breakfast, Hidan kept on talking about how amazing Jashinism is. "I need to go to my Danna, I hope to see you and say goodbye before I leave." Kakashi said and bowed for Hidan. "If not, bye Hidan-san, I hope to see you again." He added. "You too Ningyõ, I hope I'll see you before you leave too." Hidan said and smiled. "Bye Hidan-san." Kakashi said and ran to Sasori's room, ignoring the nickname Hidan gave him.

"Ready to leave all your humanity behind?" Sasori asked Kakashi. "Yes Sasori no Danna." Kakashi said and lay down on Sasori's work bank like before. "It'll be done soon, just relax." Sasori comforted the soon-to-be puppet boy. Kakashi wanted to speak but was silenced by Sasori. "Don't speak, it'll be over sooner." He told Kakashi and nodded. Sasori cut open Kakashi's stomach and carefully started to remove the organs inside and filled it up with poisoned knifes Kakashi could control with the chakra strings through the wood. Sasori changed the nerves in his back for wire, the wire he would teach Kakashi to control if he was older. He changed the skin around his back and stomach by wood. Sasori moved up to his heart. The part he had to do as last, it would kill Kakashi if he did otherwise. So he moved to the arms, replaced all the nerves with wire again. Placing the wood around Kakashi's arms like a real puppet's, with the spaces in-between.

Now he had to do the curse mark, Sasori didn't actually know what to do. So he continued the work like normal. When he had changed the skin into wood, the Curse Mark grew over the wood again. "I guess I can't remove it then." Sasori said softly and continued. He changed Kakashi's face into the one of a puppet, connected to the neck by wires. He was completely made of separate pieces, just like a real puppet. Now it was time for the hardest part, his heart. This could kill Kakashi if Sasori did it wrong. He had to act fast. Sasori removed Kakashi's heart and directly putted a core in, his old veins connected with the heart. "Good, now I only need to change the skin around the heart." Sasori said and removed the skin around Kakashi's 'heart'. He turned it into wood. "Well, we're done." Sasori said. Kakashi opened his now dull eyes. "Now I need to go back to Konoha don't I?" he asked. "Yeah, but you know I will come and save you from them when you're older." Sasori hugged his puppet. "Come, we have a long way to go." He added and helped Kakashi up. He looked sixteen years old now.

"Hidan, you'll escort Kakashi to the Konohagakure together with Kakuzu." Pein commanded. "Yes leader-sama." Hidan answered, he was happy he could see Kakashi once more. Hidan had become attached to the puppet boy. "Hidan-san, I am so happy we can travel together." Kakashi tried to smile but his new puppet features didn't allow him to. "Let's go, time is money." Kakuzu said. "Tch, there is no fucking price on this." Hidan scolded. "There isn't?" Kakuzu asked. "No there fucking isn't." Hidan almost yelled. "We just need to bring Kakashi back to his village, how fucking dumb are you?" He added angry. "Let's just go." Kakashi sighed. Hidan calmed down and nodded and the three of them left the base. It was a three day trip to Konoha, three days of a cussing Hidan and an annoyed Kakuzu. This made Kakashi chuckle. The three travellers had been walking for hours and reached a forest close to the Amegakure. They decided to keep on walking and take a rest if they had passed the Otogakure. **(I don't know the exact topography of the world of Naruto. Sorry if I did it wrong ^_^)**

They walked through the forest and came closer to the Otogakure. Kakashi tripped over the root of a tree. "Fuck!" he yelled. Hidan turned around, seeing Kakashi lying on the ground yelling out cuss words Hidan used around Kakashi and Hidan smiled with tears in his eyes. "You know Sasori is going to kill you if he finds out you taught him your 'colourful' language." Kakuzu said and helped Kakashi up. "Thank you Kakuzu-san, that fucking tree has big fucking roots." Kakashi cussed. "Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled angrily and Hidan smirked again, happy that he made Kakashi cuss. "We are entering the region of the Otogakure soon, do you know how to cover your chakra?" Kakuzu asked. "Yes Kakuzu-san." Kakashi answered and covered his chakra. "Orochimaru-sama lives close to here, doesn't he?" he asked. "Yes, but you should stop calling him your master." Hidan said seriously. "I tried it, but I can't stop it. I just can't address him differently than that." Kakashi answered.

"Kuku, it seems our little Snake Chuunin is close." Orochimaru said. "Do we need to get him Orochimaru-sama?" Ryoto and Hiroto asked. "Yes, go and get him with your squad, Hiroto. Ryoto, you and Ryuu take care of Hidan and Kakuzu. They are escorting him back to Konoha I heard." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "Now go, and get Kashi-chan back. Dismissed." He commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." They answered and went on their way, on their way to bring their teammate back. "Soon Kakashi, soon you will be mine again. Even if you're a puppet now. It is only convenient that you are a puppet. Your body is immortal and you think you're going to live forever, but it will be my body soon enough." Orochimaru spoke to himself and smirked.

"Kakashi-kun, we've missed you." Hiroto appeared in front of the three travellers. Renji appeared as well. "H-Hiroto-sempai…" Kakashi stuttered. "Heh, you came back yourself, huh?" Hiroto asked smirking. "Fuck off, little kids." Hidan said and reached for his scythe. But suddenly two other shinobi appeared, at first Hidan thought it was one shinobi and a shadow clone. They easily disarmed Hidan. "Hidan-san!" Kakashi yelled and tried to run to him, but Hiroto grabbed Kakashi's arm. "No, no, you're coming with us." He told the silver haired boy with a smirk. Ignoring the fact Kakashi looked way older now. "N-No please, my Danna doesn't want me to go back to Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi stuttered. "Your Danna? The man who turned you into a doll? The man who took you away from your real master, Orochimaru-sama? Why don't you just come with us?" Hiroto tried to convince Kakashi. "Kakashi doesn't want to come back to your village." Kakuzu said. One of the two shinobi holding Hidan attacked Kakuzu. The shinobi was way faster than Kakuzu. "Ryuu, Ryoto, please." Kakashi begged the shinobi. "You know them?" Kakuzu asked. "Yes, they are two of Orochimaru-sama's highest ranked shinobi." Kakashi answered. "You can't even address him differently than Orochimaru-sama. You know that soon you won't be able to live without Orochimaru-sama ordering you around." Renji told him.

"Run Kakashi, run now!" Hidan yelled. "Hidan-san, no I can't leave you behind!" Kakashi answered. "Go!" Hidan yelled again. "O-Okay Hidan-san." Kakashi tried to run. "Kuku, Kakashi-chan, why do you run away from me?" a hissing voice asked. "O-Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi stuttered, he appeared in front of Kakashi. "You don't want to run away from me, right?" Orochimaru asked his silver haired servant. "N-No, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi stuttered and fell under Orochimaru's control again. "K-Kakashi, p-please you've got to be fucking kidding me right?" Hidan stuttered. Ryoto chuckled and held Hidan tighter. Orochimaru took something out of his pocket, Hidan and Kakuzu didn't see what it was. Orochimaru stepped in front of Kakashi and putted the thing onto his head. "Welcome back to the village Kakashi-chan." Orochimaru said and stepped aside. Kakashi was wearing an Otogakure Hitai-Ate, and his eyes were filled with blank loyalty towards the snake who brainwashed him. "Why don't you just go back to your leader and tell him Kakashi is mine, and that not even Sasori can change that." Orochimaru smirked. "Kakashi, your Danna will not be happy if he hears you joined forces with Orochimaru again." Kakuzu told the silver haired boy, knowing how much affection Kakashi showed to that name. "My Danna, S-Sasori no Danna." Kakashi stuttered. Suddenly four ANBU appeared together with Minato. "Kakashi, thank god you're alright." He said.

"M-Minato-sensei? Why did you come, he'll kill you. I don't want to lose you too." Kakashi stuttered. "Kakashi-kun go with them, we'll survive." Hidan said. "Yes Hidan-san." Kakashi agreed with tears in his eyes. "We'll see each other again sometime okay?" Hidan smiled. "Bye Kakashi-kun, it'll all be okay." Kakuzu said and Kakashi let Minato guide him away. "You're going nowhere Minato-kun." Orochimaru smirked. "Shadow clone jutsu." Minato formed the hand signs. Twenty clones of Minato appeared and attacked Orochimaru. "Get him, if he gets away I'll punish you badly!" he commanded his servants. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." They said and ran after Minato and Kakashi. The ANBU attacked the Otogakure shinobi. The shinobi were a lot stronger than the ANBU members. Mouse, the leader of the ANBU squad was almost killed by the explosive jutsu Ryuu performed but the explosion was blocked by the Jashinist. "S-Sir, are you okay?" Mouse asked. "Don't worry brat, I'm immortal." Hidan said with a slight smile. "O-Okay sir." Mouse stuttered. "Go we'll handle these kids." The immortal commanded. "Yes sir." Mouse said and commanded his squad to follow Minato and Kakashi back to the Konohagakure. "I would have never thought Konoha still cared about him. And that the Akatsuki would help Konoha with getting the boy back." Orochimaru chuckled. Although he was angry inside, he was incredible angry. He needed Kakashi back, he needed the boy's body. "Hidan-kun, Kakuzu-san, why don't you join me? You know I can give you way more power than Pein can." Orochimaru smirked. "No way bastard." Hidan hissed.

"We'll have to use teleportation, otherwise the Otogakure shinobi are going to catch up with us." Minato explained. "Okay Minato-sensei, just do it." Kakashi answered and Minato formed the hand signs for teleportation. He, Kakashi and the ANBU members reappeared in Konoha. "Sensei!" Obito yelled and waved when he saw his sensei. "Good afternoon Obito." Minato greeted. Kakashi tried to hide behind Minato, but Kakashi was taller now and couldn't really hide behind his sensei anymore. "Come on, Kakashi-kun there is no need to be scared." Obito said with a wide grin. "R-Really?" Kakashi stuttered. "Of course you don't have to be scared, we're teammates right?" Obito asked with a smile. Kakashi came out of his 'cover' behind Minato and smiled through his mask. "Do you want to get some ramen?" Obito asked Kakashi. "S-Sure." Kakashi still stuttered, he had hurt this kid. How could he forgive him for what he did?

 **Thanks for reading, seeya tomorrow with the last update in a row. After that I'll upload slightly less.**

 **Seeyaa Soya-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry there was no update yesterday, but I got sick yesterday and I still am. I don't know if I'm gonna go to school tomorrow.**

 **MawVax: YOUTHFULNESS!**

 **thank you for over the 500 views!**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Rated T for slight swearing and darkish themes.**

 **ENJOY ^_^**

 **Chapter 8: In which they try to go back to their normal life**

"My name is Uchiha Obito by the way." He said with a smile. "Hatake Kakashi." He introduced himself. "I am so sorry for what happened to you." Obito said. "I don't really care, you know? I wasn't myself in that time, it was not that long ago everything happened. But I am trying to forget it." Kakashi explained. "Oh okay, do you like your ramen?" Obito asked. "I-I can't eat anymore." Kakashi admitted. "Why not?" Obito asked. "I am a puppet." Kakashi said. "A puppet?" Obito asked in surprise. "Y-Yes." Kakashi answered. "Are you scared of me? You hate me for being a puppet, you think I am weird, don't you?" Kakashi yelled and stood up, having a small anxiety attack. He backed away from the young Uchiha. "Kakashi no, I don't hate you. I think it's pretty cool." Obito grabbed Kakashi's wooden arm. "R-Really?" Kakashi asked. "Yes. I don't care that you're a puppet, or that you're marked by Orochimaru. We are teammates." Obito said with a smile. "Oh there is Rin. Hey Rin!" he yelled and waved to a brown haired girl. "Hey Obito." She greeted. "Hatake-kun." She added coldly. "Nice to meet you, I am Hatake Kakashi, although I think you already knew that." Kakashi said, ignoring Rin's cold tone. "I am Rin." She answered.

"Kakashi-kun, Jiraiya-sama going to try to seal the mark. Please come with me." Kabuto appeared and said. "Kabuto-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked the grey haired medic. "Orochimaru is wrong in what he does, you know that too. Jiraiya-sama is going to save you from Orochimaru." Kabuto explained. "Thank you Kabuto-san." Kakashi bowed. They left. "I don't trust him, he's an Otogakure shinobi." Rin gritted her teeth. "Kakashi is born in Konoha, he's not from the Otogakure." Obito said. "He is a puppet and he's curse marked. He is not even a human." Rin replied coldly. "I know he's not a human anymore, but at least be nice to him. He's been through so much the last few days." Obito pleaded. "I don't care, he hurt sensei and he hurt you. He killed his own father without questioning what he was doing. If Orochimaru tells him to obey him again he will. You know what Kabuto said, the obedience Kakashi feels towards Orochimaru is unbreakable." Rin said. "I don't understand why you're so mean to him." Obito told her. "Is it because of Ryuu?" he asked. "Tch, you know I liked him. And he is an Oto shinobi, so is Kakashi. I hate them." she said and left him alone in the ramen shop. "I hope Kabuto can seal his mark. Maybe then Rin will accept him." Obito thought and payed for his ramen. He walked back to the Uchiha estate.

"The mark is sealed brat." Jiraiya said. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi bowed and tried to smile, but failed because of his loss of chakra. The sealing cost a lot of his own chakra as well. Jiraiya left Kabuto and Kakashi alone. "I will check on the mark's sealing everyday okay?" Kabuto asked. "Yes Kabuto-san, but why did you betray Orochimaru-sama, you were his best medic?" Kakashi asked. "Because I wanted to help you. I didn't really betray him but you can't tell anyone. I am spying." He whispered in Kakashi's ear, he was an amazing liar. "Yes Kabuto-san, I understand." Kakashi answered, believing what Kabuto told him. 'He'll be forced to tell Orochimaru what he did every day. He'll never remember what Orochimaru let him tell. That's one of the powers of the strongest mark, the Hell Mark.' He thought. "Rest some Kakashi-kun, you can sleep here." Kabuto said. "Yes Kabuto-san." Kakashi replied and fell asleep on the couch in Kabuto's room.

 _Kakashi opened his eyes and was in some kind of a dream world. "Hello Kakashi-chan." Orochimaru hissed. "Hello Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and bowed for his master. "How was your first day in Konoha?" he asked. "I miss the Otogakure, Orochimaru_ - _sama." Kakashi replied. "That's good to hear, have you seen Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his silver haired servant. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, he is spying in Konoha, he still serves you Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi told his master. "I should have known he would go and spy there after he heard you were going back to Konoha, you're safe with him." Orochimaru said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered. "I'll come and get you as soon as possible my pet." Orochimaru said. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi kneeled in front of his master. "Good boy Kashi-chan. Just do what I tell you to okay?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said and he woke up again._

Hidan and Kakuzu had escaped Orochimaru's subordinates and were on their way back to the Akatsuki base. "I hope they made it." Hidan said. "Me too." Kakuzu answered. The two of them made it to their base. "Welcome back." Zetsu's two sides said. "Did he make it?" His white half asked. "Of course he did, otherwise they wouldn't be here either, would they?" His black half asked the white. "You guys are early, it is only evening on the first day. It should at least take three days." The white half replied. "Some shinobi from Konoha came and teleported him away. He's safe." Hidan said. "That's good." Pein replied. "Good job." He added. "Where is Sasori?" Kakuzu asked. "In his room, working on a puppet. He wasn't happy after Kakashi left." Pein said. "Of course it's only natural. Kakashi was his work." Hidan agreed. "Were there any enemies?" Pein asked. "Orochimaru and some of his shinobi attacked us. Orochimaru almost took control of Kakashi again. The obedience he feels towards is probably sealed in his mark. I hope he's safe in Konoha." Kakuzu explained. "W-What? O-Orochimaru has control over my puppet, even after I turned him and he promised me he wouldn't go back to him?" Sasori asked, he was a mess. His hair was all messy and his normally shiny and clean wooden 'skin' was dull and had bloodstains on it. "He didn't go back to Orochimaru, we were attacked by them. But some Konoha shinobi took him to Konoha. He's safe now." Hidan said. "Okay." Sasori replied smiling.

Today was the first day Kakashi would be training with team Minato, but the only thing Kakashi wanted was to go back to Orochimaru. He missed his commands. He just wanted to do what his master told him to. But he had to play his act. He had to play like he was happy to be back here. He couldn't care less about his Danna right now. He wasn't Kakashi's master, Orochimaru was. "Yo Kakashi, training starts soon." Obito said. "I know, I know. I'll follow you." Kakashi replied and followed the young Uchiha. The two walked onto their training field. "Ohayõ boys." Minato greeted. "Ohayõ sensei." They answered. Rin glared angrily at Kakashi. "Ohayõ Rin-chan." He said with a smile. "Tch." She answered. Obito was surprised with how angry Rin was towards Kakashi, he had never seen her glare at someone with hate. Kakashi wasn't bad right? "Okay, today we'll practise taijutsu. Not too advanced, starter stuff." Minato explained. "Yes sensei." His students answered. They started training.

 **Five week time skip brought to you by Zoro's navigation abilities.**

Kakashi had gotten used to living in Konoha, and was training separately with Minato to control his curse mark. Kakashi had been able to feel less depended on Orochimaru. And he could block him out of him out of his daily thoughts. Although he never told his sensei about his dreams, because Orochimaru hadn't allowed him to tell anything about their time together in Kakashi's dreams. "Yo Kakashi-kun, ready for our training together?" Minato asked his student. "Yes sensei." Kakashi answered. The two of them walked onto their field. "Okay, today we'll-." Minato was cut off by a scream, Rin ran onto the field. Followed by a screaming Obito, blood was running down his left cheek and his left eye was clenched shut. His Sharingan was completely activated. "Obito what happened?" Kakashi asked and ran to Obito. He kept on sobbing. "Obito tell me." Kakashi demanded. "O-Orochimaru took my eye." Obito stuttered out. "What? Why?" Kakashi asked and hugged Obito. Trying to comfort the Uchiha boy.

"Kukuku, seems you've made some new friends." Orochimaru appeared. Minato stepped in front of his students. "Don't you dare to come close to them, you bastard. You already took one Obito's eyes." Minato said and took out a kunai. "I am only here to take back what is mine. Thanks to one of my subordinates, I found out one of your students possesses the Sharingan. I've wanted one for such a long time. Now I got one." Orochimaru smirked. "Rin, Kakashi. Take Obito and get out of here." Minato commanded. "Yes sensei." Rin said. Kakashi couldn't move, he had lost complete control over his body. Waiting for commands of his master. "Kakashi, come on." She pulled on his arm. "Kashi-chan can't move, as long as I am here he can't move on his own. I own Kakashi, you can't do anything to change that." Orochimaru chuckled and walked towards Kakashi. "Stay away from Kakashi." Minato said and attacked Orochimaru. But it was just a clone and the real Orochimaru had already reached Kakashi. He performed a few hand signs and touched Kakashi's forehead. "O-Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi stuttered out. "I am here now Kashi-chan, my pet, I'll take you with me." Orochimaru whispered. Kakashi's eyes started to dull and they closed completely as he fainted into Orochimaru's open arms. "Kakashi!" Obito yelled. Orochimaru opened Kakashi's left eye and carefully cut it out. "You can have this." he said smirking and threw Kakashi's eye to Minato. "You bastard!" he yelled and ran towards the real Orochimaru. He only laughed and both he and Kakashi disappeared.

Minato ran to Obito and Rin. "I told you that he would betray us." Rin said. "That doesn't matter right now. We need to transplant Kakashi's eye into Obito's socket. He will be able to see through Kakashi's eye. I don't know why Orochimaru wants to have a Sharingan." Minato told her and they took Obito to the hospital of Konoha. "He performed a few hand signs and Kakashi fainted in Orochimaru's arms, how?" Minato asked Rin when Obito was going through his eye transplantation. "I don't know, but I knew from the beginning we shouldn't have trusted him. He is completely loyal to Orochimaru. Now he has Obito's eye." Rin said. "Come, Obito's transplantation is almost done." Minato took Rin's hand. "Yes sensei." She answered and they went to Obito. "Hold on where is Kabuto?" Rin asked. "Minato-san, Kabuto-sempai has been kidnapped by Orochimaru." One of the medics exclaimed. "We tried to stop Orochimaru, but he bit Kabuto in his neck and some kind of mark appeared on his neck." He added. "A curse mark." Minato said. "He wanted Kabuto to come back to him, he only trusts Kabuto with his new body. That's what he said." the medic said. "His new body?" Rin asked. "He wants Kakashi to be his new body. Oh god, that's why he stole one of Obito's Sharingan and removed one of Kakashi's eyes. He always wanted the Sharingan, he has one now. This is why he wanted Kakashi, his chakra is immense, and Kakashi is immortal now anyway, because of his puppet body. He will be able to keep his body forever and be immortal like he always wanted." Minato panicked. "We need to save him. If he gets into Kakashi's body, we're all better off death." He added. "Obito's transplantation is done. He'll wake up in a few hours." Tsunade entered the waiting room.

The next morning Kabuto's curse mark had set. "Kabuto I want you to transplant the Uchiha's eye into Kakashi's eye socket." Orochimaru commanded his traitorous medic. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied hollowly. "You know Kabuto, I didn't think you would betray me. I had to take your obedience, it is your own fault I had to give you a curse mark.." Orochimaru said and smirked at his now marked medic. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." he answered. "His body is almost ready. But I want to play a bit more, I would love for his friends to see him after ten years. They might have become good shinobi. My pet will be allowed to play with them as much as he wants. After that I'll take Kakashi's body, go now." Orochimaru smirked. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and entered Kakashi's room.

Kabuto had started the eye transplantation. He was being very careful since he didn't want his master's body to be scarred. He placed the eye into the unconscious boy's socket. After that he started to heal the wound in the boy's eye. "Almost done." He said to himself. The door of Kabuto's room opened. Hiroto came in. "Is he alright?" the red haired shinobi asked. "Yeah, the eye is almost completely healed. Soon he'll be able to train his new Sharingan." Kabuto answered. "Orochimaru-sama wants the best for his body doesn't he? He doesn't care about Kakashi-kun's mind at all." Hiroto stated. "He only wants the best for himself. But that's normal, he is the leader of a village. He doesn't want anyone to worry about his condition." The medic agreed. "Kabuto-san, Hiroto-sempai?" Kakashi woke up. "Good evening Kakashi-kun." Hiroto said with a smile. "U-uhm, what happened?" Kakashi asked. "Orochimaru-sama gave you a Sharingan. Soon he'll train you to use it." Kabuto explained. "A-And my friends in Konoha? Are they still alive?" Kakashi asked. "You'll need to ask Orochimaru-sama about that." Kabuto answered. "Yes Kabuto-san." Kakashi answered. "You should sleep some Kakashi-kun, it will take a whole bunch of chakra to get used to the Sharingan." Kabuto commanded. "Yes Kabuto-san." And Kakashi fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, seeya next chapter, don't know when I'll update again. SOON**

 **Soya-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been so long O_o, I'm sorry school is killing me. I have a testweek next week so uploading anything this weekend is not gonna happen. I hope you'll still enjoy my story ^_^**

 **MawVax: Thank you for the compliment ^_^ I really appreciate your support. I didn't want Obito to die, for reason that'll be know soon enough. I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and swearing**

 **Chapter 9: In which Sasori wants to rescue his puppet**

"Sasori. Hey, Sasori come on. Leader-sama want to see you." Kakuzu said. "O-Okay." The puppet stuttered, he had been depressed ever since Kakashi left. He felt it wasn't right, Kakashi wasn't safe in Konoha. Sasori entered Pein's office. "Ohayõ Sasori." He greeted the puppet. "Ohayõ leader-sama, what's wrong?" Sasori asked. "You've been down for the last weeks, why?" Pein asked. "I don't believe Kakashi-kun is safe in Konoha." The puppet confessed. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Orochimaru kidnapped Kakashi-kun again, and he gave him a Sharingan." The orange haired man said. "W-What?" Sasori asked in shock. "He took him four days ago. His sensei also told me Orochimaru wants to take over Kakashi-kun's body in three years." Pein explained. "We need to save him, please leader-sama." Sasori begged. "No Sasori, we won't save him again. We did enough for Konoha. This is my final order." The pierced man said. "Yes leader-sama." Sasori answered, not happy with his leader's order.

"Sasori where are you going?" Hidan asked the puppet when he was leaving. "I am going to get Kakashi back from Orochimaru, no matter what anyone says." Sasori told him. "I'll come with you." Hidan said. "I care about him too. Let's go." He added and the two of them left the Akatsuki base. "They really went to get him back didn't they?" Konan asked Pein. "I guess so. They'll come back soon enough. They can't save Kakashi anymore." Pein explained. "Why not leader-sama?" Konan asked. "Orochimaru has control over him. Complete control, he is brainwashed by Orochimaru. He can't do anything about it anymore. Kakashi has no control over his body anymore. If Orochimaru comes close to him, he turns completely mindless." Pein explained. "I understand leader-sama, it is impossible to bring him back." Konan agreed. "It is impossible indeed, I wish we could bring him back." Pein answered and both of them continued with their normal paper work.

"Ohayõ Kashi-chan." Orochimaru said. "Ohayõ Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered. He just woke up, his eye didn't hurt anymore. "Let's go through this again, what am I to you?" Orochimaru asked. "You are my god, the only one I worship. I belong to you, both body and mind." Kakashi said loyal to the snake. "Very good Kakashi, you belong to me. Me and me alone. You don't want to go back to Konoha right? And why do you exist?" Orochimaru asked. "No Orochimaru-sama, I don't want to go back to Konoha. I only exist to serve you Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi bowed. "Good boy. Today we'll start training with your Sharingan. I used edo tensei on one of the dead Uchiha. He'll train your new power." Orochimaru said. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered. He grabbed the side of his head where the Sharingan was placed. "Kakashi does your eye hurt?" Orochimaru asked him. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." he answered the snake. "Here you go." Orochimaru said and tied an Otogakure Hitai-ate around the silver haired boy's head. Over his new Sharingan. "That will make it hurt less." Orochimaru explained. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

Sasori and Hidan reached the hideout of Orochimaru three days later and were able to sneak inside. Suddenly Orochimaru appeared. "I knew you would come for Kakashi." He said and smirked. "But you are wasting your time. He completely belongs to me now." he added. Hidan took out his scythe. "Give him back bastard." he hissed. "You shouldn't call me names. Some people in here won't appreciate that." Orochimaru answered. "Orochimaru-sama, he's awake." Hiroto told the snake and bowed. "Good, get him here." Orochimaru commanded the redhead. He nodded and left. "Are you prepared to fight your puppet, Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru asked. "What?" the red haired puppet asked in shock. Hiroto came back with Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun!" Hidan yelled and ran to the silver haired boy. "Hidan wait!" Sasori yelled and Hidan turned around. "What?" he asked. "There is something wrong with him, he would have come to us when he saw us, right? He didn't do that." Sasori explained. "What did you do to him?" Hidan asked angry. Orochimaru only chuckled. "Take them down." He commanded his two servants. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." they said and attacked. Hiroto attacked Hidan and Kakashi attacked Sasori.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Sasori asked in shock when Kakashi tried to stab him with a kunai. He didn't react and kept attacking his danna. "Kakashi, please stop. I don't want to fight you!" Sasori pleaded as he dodged another rain of kunai. Sasori saw no emotion, no guilt for attacking his maker in his puppet's eye, his pupil was slit like a snake's. "You are talking a lot for someone who is going to die soon." Kakashi hissed. "Kakashi please, I don't know what that bastard did to you. But you need to break out of it!" Sasori yelled. "Don't you dare to call Orochimaru-sama like that." Kakashi hissed and took his eye patch off, revealing his Sharingan. Sasori performed a puppet summoning jutsu. Kakashi used his Sharingan and copied the jutsu. A puppet appeared and he was able to easily use it in the same way as Sasori. "Kakashi, stop it." Sasori commanded, not happy with his puppet's behaviour. Kakashi just hissed. "See Kakashi belongs to me. He won't listen to you." Orochimaru chuckled. "Don't kill them, I want to have some fun with them." he commanded his two subordinates. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." they answered monotonously. Kakashi's puppet strings wrapped around Sasori's body. "Kakashi stop it!" Hidan yelled.

"Keep your eyes on your own battle." Hiroto said monotone and pinned Hidan down with his senbon. "Make sure they don't scratch you, you'll die." He said with a small smirk, sadism visible in the boy's yellow eyes. "Hiroto is skilled in poison, one scratch will kill you instantly. I am willing to bet he's better than Sasori." Orochimaru chuckled. Hiroto threw two other senbon. They hit Hidan and Sasori on non-vital points. "Goodnight." Orochimaru said and the two Akatsuki members fainted. "Good job, my pets." Orochimaru praised and petted his subordinates heads. "Everything to please you, Orochimaru-sama." they said. "Good boys. When they wake up you guys are allowed to torture them." Orochimaru said. Hiroto's face turned into a sadistic smirk. "Aren't you happy Kakashi-kun?" he asked. "I am Hiroto-sempai." Kakashi answered, his grey eyes showed a hint of sadism. He looked at his master. Orochimaru gave a small nod. Kakashi's sadism completely showed through his grey eyes now. "I've never been this excited to hurt someone." He added.

Hidan and Sasori woke up tied in chairs. "Morning my friends." Orochimaru said. "You fucking bastard, let us go!" Hidan yelled. "I don't understand why you guys came to save my pet." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "Orochimaru-san, why did you do this to him?" Sasori asked in a quiet voice. "You don't need to know that yet, Sasori-san. Just know that it won't concern you or anyone of the Akatsuki." Orochimaru smirked evilly. Kakashi entered the room. "Good morning Orochimaru-sama." he greeted the snake. "Morning Kashi-chan." he greeted the silver haired kid with a smirk. "Why don't you greet our guests too?" he asked him. "Good morning Sasori-san, Hidan-san." Kakashi said with a blank look in his grey eye. His Sharingan was covered by the Otogakure Hitai-ate. "Is Hiroto-kun awake already?" the snake asked. "I don't know, Orochimaru-sama, he hasn't come out of his room today." Kakashi told his leader. "Hmm he might be asleep. Weird that he didn't wake up when I told him." he said. Hiroto entered the room twenty minutes later. "You're late Hiroto-kun." Orochimaru said. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama." he apologized to his leader. "Is your mark acting up again?" Orochimaru asked the young boy. "No Orochimaru-sama." the redhead answered. "You're lying Hiroto-kun, I can see that you mark is affecting your body too much. soon you'll be of no use to me." Orochimaru said. "I know Orochimaru-sama." Hiroto answered, knowing exactly what his leader meant. His mark was destroying his body. "Well let's play." Orochimaru smirked. He gave his two servants knifes, poisoned knifes, the same poison Kakashi had in his fangs.

Kakashi and Hiroto stabbed the two captured Akatsuki members. "Fuck!" Hidan yelled. Sasori bit back a scream. "Kakashi-kun I know you can break out of this state." He pleaded. Kakashi simply hissed and stabbed Sasori again. "Shinra Tensei!" a voice yelled and entire wall exploded. "Leader-sama?" Sasori asked. The orange haired man entered the room together with Konan and Kakuzu. "Good morning Orochimaru-san, we've come to take back our members." he said. "We don't think we can allow you to do that." the two young shinobi droned up. Konan took out some of her paper shuriken, ready to fight the young shinobi if necessary. "No Konan you don't need to fight them." Pein said. she nodded and putted away her shuriken. "Kuku, you came to save your members you say? I would have thought that you'd want to save Kashi-chan too." Orochimaru smirked. Pein looked slightly shocked by Orochimaru's words. "Nothing to say anymore, Pein-sama?" the snake said in triumph. He gave Kakashi a small nod and the young shinobi lifted his Hitai-ate. "Orochimaru what did you do?" Pein asked angry.

Obito had woken up a few days ago. But he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet. Rin came to see him every single day. She was still angry, very angry. She blamed Kakashi for everything that was associated with both Akatsuki and the Otogakure. "Morning Rin-chan." He said when she entered his hospital room. "Good morning Obito-kun." She greeted. Tsunade entered the room too. "Good morning Obito-kun, Rin-chan." She greeted them with a smile. "Good morning Tsunade-sama." they said and smiled too. "Today I'll be able to take the bandages from your eye, and you'll be able to see through it again." Tsunade explained. The two young shinobi nodded. she started to take his bandages off. His eye was grey like Kakashi's real eyes, it wasn't as dull as his eyes were. They were sparkly and happy. The exact opposite of Kakashi. His other eye was the normal Uchiha black. Rin smiled when she saw his happy expression. "Hey Rin-chan, is Kakashi alright?" he had fainted soon after Orochimaru took his eye. Her smile faded. "Why is that the first thing you ask, why ask if that traitor is alright?" she asked with a frown. The Uchiha had seen the young Hatake as his best friend. "Traitor?" Obito asked surprised. "Your 'friend' betrayed Konoha." She gritted through her teeth. "He didn't betray us Rin, he isn't able to do anything about it." Tsunade corrected her. "Why do you all keep saying that Kakashi doesn't have a choice in this. he called Orochimaru Orochimaru-sama before he made the signs." Rin told them.

 **It is shorter than usual I know. But anyway I hope you enjoyed. ^_^If you have any ideas send me a review.**

 **Seeya soon x Soya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who's back! New chapter is up. Finally. One more week until my Christmas Holidays start. So there might be more updates... Of course there will be more updates! Changes I made are placed in the middle of the chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy even after all this time.**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and Hidan**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 10: In which an Uchiha needs to teach students.**

Kakashi was ready to fight if he had to. His eye filled with the Sharingan was twitching. "You gave him a Sharingan." Pein said in shock. "Whose is it?" He asked, still in shock. "It was Uchiha Obito's. but now it's Kakashi's." He said and petted the boy's head. "Kakashi-kun, do not listen to him. He doesn't own you, snap out of it." Pein told the young shinobi. "Attack Kakashi." Orochimaru told him. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." He said and took out one of his kunai. He attacked Pein but Konan blocked him. "Don't hurt leader-sama, please Kakashi." She pleaded. "Orochimaru-sama wants me to, his wish is my command." Kakashi replied with blank eyes. Hiroto suddenly threw up. He threw up blood. "Your body is of no use to me anymore, Hiroto. You're free to leave the village, I no longer have control over you. You won't survive anyway." Orochimaru commanded. Hiroto gave a small nod. "Just because he is wounded, you discard him from your village. You're horrible." Hidan spat. Pein walked closer to Hiroto. "Don't worry, you may come with us." He said. the Akatsuki members were surprised by their leader's behaviour. "How cute." Orochimaru said, not noticing that Kakuzu undid the ropes around Sasori's and Hidan's wrists. "I am so sorry, Kakashi, one day you'll be free. I promise." Pein said, remembering the promise he made to his sensei. the Akatsuki, together with Hiroto, disappeared.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Hiroto is of no use to us anymore, it's sad but there is nothing we can do about it." Kakashi nodded. "Well, he won't survive for more than a week anyway." Orochimaru smirked. "Get some sleep." He commanded the boy. "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi answered and left to his room. His sempai was going to die, and he would not be able to do anything about it. He shouldn't care, his Lord told him not to care. But he did care about Hiroto and didn't actually want to leave him, but his mind was already set on forgetting him.

Hiroto was breathing heavily, he was dying. Blood dripped from his mouth and out of his eyes. The mark Orochimaru once gave him was made to make him incredibly strong, but it would kill him after about 7 years. "Hiroto, I am going to try to seal the mark and heal you." Pein said. He might not like most of Orochimaru's shinobi, but he felt sorry for Hiroto. He gave a small nod, as much as he could. Pein started sealing the marks, his yellow eyes became black, only the yellow irises remained. He yelled in pain. He coughed up more blood. "Come on survive." Pein muttered. Hiroto's eyes started to dull. He was so close to dying. He didn't care anymore, he wanted the pain to stop. Ten minutes later, he was still awake, still alive. The marks were sealed and Pein was healing his bleeding wounds inside of his stomach and lungs. His yellow eyes got their shine back and he tried to sit up. "Please stay down for a little longer, you aren't completely healed yet." Pein said. "Pein-sama? Why did you save me?" Hiroto asked. "Because I don't like to see children get hurt." The leader of the Akatsuki answered. Hiroto gave a small nod. "I already talked to the Hokage of Konoha and they don't mind taking you in." Pein told him. He nodded again.

 **About 14 years later. {{A/N Rin did die, the cause is unknown, and the Kyuubi was released and sealed in Naruto. So R.I.P Minato (I cry every time). Obito wasn't home during the massacre.}}**

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled. The young one eyed sensei turned around. Seeing the yellow haired kid run to him. the young Uchiha and the pink haired girl followed too. "Morning kids." The one eyed sensei greeted. "Obito-sensei, are we going to do an mission today?" Naruto asked excited. "We are. We're going to escort Tazuna-san to the Nami no Kuni. Together with Hiroto-kun." Obito explained with a smile. He was now 27 years old. He hadn't seen Kakashi for years. The last time was the day he lost his eye. Hiroto walked onto their training field. Sasuke seemed to like the 23 year old ANBU captain. He didn't know Hiroto used to be an Otogakure shinobi and even Rin, when she was still alive, got a liking in him. he was like Kakashi would be, if he would've been on their team. "Morning guys." He said. his ANBU mask wasn't covering his face, but was placed on his head. "Good morning Hiroto-sempai!" Naruto yelled. Sakura punched Naruto on his head. "It's too early to do that!" she yelled. Obito gave a small smile, they reminded him of Rin and himself all those years ago. Hiroto putted a hand on his shoulder, he knew about Obito's dead teammate.

Team 7 and Hiroto left with Tazuna. They left very early because the Nami no Kuni was far away and they wanted to reach the village before nightfall. They didn't notice someone watching them, two of them actually. The shorter person smirked when he saw the shinobi. Obito seemed to notice something, but he didn't sense the stranger. "What's wrong sensei?" Sakura asked. "Nothing Sakura-chan." He said with a smile. She smiled back and they continued walking. The stranger followed the shinobi. They were close to the water passage they'd have to take. The two strangers came out of their hiding spots. "Lil' Konoha shinobi, where ya going?" the older looking one, with yellow hair and golden eyes sang. **{{Looks like Kaminari Denki from BNHA. He's got such a cool personality, I kinda copied his personality but more sadistic and villain-ish.}** "Stop playing around Kaminari-sempai." The younger one commanded monotone, his silver hair was messy and covered his visible, grey eye. Kaminari's eyes widened in an insane way.

"Let's play shi-no-bi." He sang. The other glared at his sempai. "Who are you?" Obito asked. Hiroto had already taken out a kunai. "They're from the Otogakure sempai." He said. "You're still alive, huh?" Kaminari asked with a small smirk. "Let's just kill them already." The other said annoyed. "Awh Kashi-chan, you're no fun." The golden eyed boy whined. "Kakashi?" Obito asked. "Ah, this was your teammate wasn't he?" Kaminari laughed. "Yes sempai." Kakashi answered. "Y-You're still alive." Obito stuttered and walked closer to the shinobi. "Sempai don't. you know what happened to him right?" Hiroto warned the sensei. "Lil' traitor, Hiroto-kun. You'll wish you would have died back then." Kaminari was still smirking. "Run kids, I hope hiroto and I can stop them." Obito told his students. "Kill them Kakashi." Kaminari became serious all of a sudden. "Of course sempai." He said and his visible eye widened and showed insanity. He moved extremely fast to the students. "Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled when Kakashi attacked her.

 **Thank you for reading xx I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review on anything I can improve or if you liked it ^_^**

 **Seeya Soya-chan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back ^^ I know it was long, but I'm finally back.**

 **I don't own Naruto. I do own my oc's**

 **Rated T for dark themes**

 **Chapter 11: In which the Snake fights the Uchiha**

Obito jumped in front of Sakura. "Please Kakashi, don't." he blocked the younger's attack. Hiroto stepped in front of the other two students. "Hiroto-kun, I think that Orochimaru-sama would love to know you're still alive. He might even want to take you back. You'll be able to serve the Master you've been born to serve. You're born to serve Orochimaru-sama, you know that." Kaminari was suddenly very close to Hiroto and whispered these words into his ear. The younger froze. "I know you want to belong to your hometown again. There is no way you really enjoy being a part of Konoha." Kaminari whispered again, Hiroto's eyes dulled. "I still have control over you, even though your mark is sealed. Poor child." He smirked, he hit Hiroto on the side on his neck. The younger fainted into his arms. The blonde took a hand through his red hairs. "I've missed you, nii-chan." He whispered. "Nii-chan?" Sasuke stepped away, pulling Naruto back too. "My name is Kanata Kaminari, I am Hiroto's older brother. It might seem strange after my behaviour from before, but I really care about him." Sasuke gave him a confused look. "You guys don't look alike at all." He said. "We share our eyes. I look more like our father, he looks more like our mother." He picked up the redhead. "I don't care that you guys care about him. He is my brother, and he belongs to me." He said possessively.

Obito was fighting Kakashi, and he was losing. Kakashi had become a lot stronger and he was now an extremely skilled shinobi. "Y-You've got a Mangekyō Sharingan, how?" Obito asked. "Orochimaru-sama made me kill the boy he made me become friends with. I achieved it because of that." it started to spin, catching Obito's gaze. He tried to activate his own Sharingan. He succeeded with a lot of struggle. The two Sharingan swirled violently. "It's weak not to kill your best friend as an Uchiha. You're weak, I now understand why Orochimaru-sama dislikes you." The silver haired boy hissed. "Do not call sensei weak." Sakura said and stepped in front of Kakashi. "Sakura don't, he wants to kill us." Obito pleaded. She looked at him, he activated his Kamui. Obito grabbed her arm just in time. "Kakashi-kun, I believe that the boy I knew is still in there. Somewhere." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Why do you think that, Uchiha? I've never been 'that boy'. It was all an act, you know that." Obito's eyes filled with tears. "You weren't acting, Orochimaru made you think tha-." He was cut off by Kakashi, whose kunai was pressed against his neck. "You do not question Orochimaru-sama's orders in my presence." The silver haired boy hissed. "Sensei!" Sakura yelled and tried to punch Kakashi. He grabbed her arm and pressed her against the ground. "Don't disturb my monologue little bitch." He hissed. The girl whimpered at the older boy's cold voice.

"Kakashi, we're leaving." Kaminari commanded the younger. He sighed and let Sakura go. "Of course sempai. Are you taking Hiroto-sempai with you?" he asked. Kaminari nodded. "He's my brother after all." He smirked. "I won't let you take him away!" Obito said and attacked the two shinobi. Kakashi grabbed the Uchiha's arm and twisted it in a painful way, almost breaking it. "Move and I'll rip your arm off." He hissed. The Uchiha's eyes widened in fear. "Sensei!" his students yelled. "Shut up." Kakashi hissed, his cold look was loosening up. "Shut up, please." He begged. "Kakashi, do you remember now?" Obito asked with a small smile. The silver haired boy let him go. "Why do I remember?" he twitched. "Orochimaru-sama told me not to." He grabbed his head and shrunk to his knees. "It's okay Kakashi, you're safe now. You can come with us." Obito sat to the boy's level. Keep in mind, Kakashi still looked 16 because of Sasori. "No I can't, Orochimaru-sama will try to bring me back, just like he wants to do with Hiroto-sempai." He said sadly. "Kakashi." Kaminari putted his hand on the younger's shoulder. "We need to go." He told Kakashi sternly and pulled him up. Kakashi gave a small nod. "I know sempai." He answered. "Kakashi, you have a choice in this!" Obito yelled. The silver haired boy shook his head sadly. "I don't have a choice, Orochimaru-sama will control me." He said. Kaminari formed a few hand signs and they teleported away.

Hiroto woke up in a prison. Orochimaru sat outside of the prison. "Morning Hiroto-kun." He smirked. "O-Orochimaru." The redhead stuttered out. "Orochimaru-sama." the older corrected. "Why am I here?" he asked the snake. "I miss you Hiroto-kun." He opened the prison and sat down next to the chained ANBU. "You belong to the Otogakure, you belong to me." He hissed, he moved to Hiroto's neck. "You are one of my curse marked fighters after all." He bit down. The redhead screamed in pain. It was a different curse mark than before. It was a mark that would change the way he thinks. "You'll be mine again, my beloved Hiroto." The snake smirked. It snaked over his skin, marking him in a painful way. "D-Damn you." He stuttered. Orochimaru hit him. "You do not insult your Master, Hiroto." He told him sternly. "I-I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama." the redhead stuttered, his eyes dulled and he fell against Orochimaru, unconscious.

Inside of Hiroto's mind he was battling the mark that would give him a new way of thinking. He was fighting himself. His alter personality, the personality Orochimaru wanted him to have. "Come on, Hiroto, just give in." he whispered, his hair was black. His eyes were a bright blue. He looked like a younger and crazier version of Hiroto. Hiroto couldn't move, his alter was so fast. He had appeared behind the redhead. "You want to accept me, Hiroto, you are not strong enough to resist me forever." He whispered. "N-No." the redhead stuttered. The younger looking boy moved to the elder's neck. "You want to be me." He bit down into the curse mark. He had fangs, like Orochimaru. "P-Please. Stop." Hiroto begged, tears ran down his face. The younger just smirked and took his fangs out. "You'll just be hurt more and more if you resist me." The alter laughed, his blue eyes shined with insanity. "You're crazy." Hiroto accused. "Oh my, Hiroto, the best people are crazy, aren't they? Become like me, embrace your madness. You've got it inside of you. You've been like this for years. You're just acting like you aren't like this, you've made yourself believe you're really a part of Konoha. You aren't, you've never been like them. You are one of the members of the Kanata clan. You're insane, just like them, but crazy equals genius doesn't it?" the insane boy chuckled. Hiroto was scared. He was really scared. This boy was his old personality, the personality he had left behind. "Just accept it, Hiroto, this is the real you. I am the real you. You only need to accept the mark, you only need to accept me." He took his hand through Hiroto's hair. He shook his head hesitantly. "You want to give in, don't you?" the alter stroked the mark. Hiroto's eyes widened, the alter was making his mark grow. His eyes became the black and yellow they hadn't been for a long time. "Hm, I see. You are still a fox aren't you? You're still a child from the Kanata clan, all of you are like to those sly creatures." He smirked.

Hiroto wanted to give in, he wanted to feel his madness again. But he knew he had to fight it, for Obito. For Rin. "She never cared for you, you're an Otogakure shinobi. She hated those." The alter hissed. "She didn't care." Hiroto stared into the distance. "Yes Hiroto, she never cared. She probably hated you too. And Obito? Obito only cares about Kakashi, you were the silver haired boy's replacement. Kakashi, he doesn't even know Obito. He cares for you, so does your brother. Konoha doesn't care, your real family in the Otogakure cares." He stared into the alter's blue eyes, they slowly turned his own yellow. His black hair turned red. "You've accepted it, good job." He turned into Hiroto's real appearance. "Yes I did." Hiroto answered, his yellow eyes shined with insanity. His alter smirked. "Good job, Hiroto. You're finally the boy our Master wants us to be." He took his hand to Hiroto's red hair. "Our Master?" Hiroto asked the alter. "Orochimaru-sama." he smirked. Hiroto's face twisted into a crazy smirk. "Yes, our Master, Orochimaru-sama. We will obey everything he commands." His insanity showed through completely. The alter's face mimicked Hiroto's facial expression. "Now I'll leave you. You're ready to serve Orochimaru-sama again." The alter smirked and he disappeared. A little later he woke up, facing Kakashi.

"Morning Hiroto-sempai." Kakashi smirked. "Morning Kakashi-kun." Hiroto gave the boy a small smirk. "I'm happy you're back sempai, it was boring around here without you." The silver haired boy told him. He chuckled, "Really? I can't imagine Orochimaru-sama still cares for me. But if he does I won't question him." his yellow eyes glowed. Kakashi laughed too. Orochimaru entered their room too. "Good morning pets." He said. "Good morning Orochimaru-sama." the two servants replied in unison. Orochimaru sat to Hiroto's eye level. "I see you've fallen back to your true self. That's good." He praised. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Hiroto answered. "I wanted to get you sooner, but you weren't healed enough yet. You were not strong enough to handle a new mark. This one won't reject you as long as you accept your own madness." Orochimaru told him. He nodded. "You'll be working with Kaminari-kun, Kakashi-kun and the twins from now on. Before you ask, Renji's mark rejected him too. He died." Hiroto knew Renji was marked with the same seal as he was. He was younger than Hiroto, so he had the mark for a shorter time than the redhead. "Go now. Talk to your brother, talk to your comrades." "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Hiroto answered and left with Kakashi.


End file.
